


You're My Forever

by Alwayz_Yourz



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: AU - Not Married, Angst, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Dry Humping, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Rimming, Sex, Sibling Incest, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayz_Yourz/pseuds/Alwayz_Yourz
Summary: Taylor is awoken by Zac one night, who seems to be struggling with something. So he does what he always does; he comforts him.Only this time, things head a very different direction.





	1. Love in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever story I'm posting here. I'm super nervous. I really hope you like reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

I roll over and look toward where I’d heard the sound of my door creaking open. I could see a silhouette in the dim glow coming from beyond my room. The outline of broad shoulders, hair pulled back into a messy bun - it could only be my brother.  
He pauses in the doorway without saying a word, hand lingering on the handle.

“What’s up?” I ask quietly, voice husky with sleep.

He doesn't reply, but he steps into the room and lets the door swing shut. It's pitch black without the glow from the open door. (I don’t know why, but I didn’t reach to turn my lamp on. I can’t explain it, but I feel like I need to leave the light off).

I can sense movement in the room, and my eyes are wide as I strain to follow the sound. I startle a little as I feel the bed dip near my feet as Zac sits down. I move and prop my back against the headboard, waiting to see what he wants. He still hasn’t said a word. There is a tension in the air that I’ve felt before. I don’t know whether it’s because I can’t see him, or something else. Whatever it is makes my body hum. My heartbeat has picked up slightly, waiting.

I feel his hand land on my leg and I tense slightly. It feels like his hand is a thousand degrees, even through the covers. I swear I can feel a tremble in his hand as it just rests there.

Ever so slowly - so slowly that I think I may be imagining things at first, I feel him moving his hand upwards along the ridge of my leg. My leg tingles where his hand moves. I feel the tingling all the way up my leg, where it settles deep in my gut.

My heart rate is picking the higher his hand glides. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say his thoughts were heading in the same twisted direction mine were. My breathing was getting heavier too. What was he doing?

“Zac?” I murmur.

He doesn't answer, he just keeps moving his hand higher, shifting his weight up along the bed until I can feel him at my hip. He pauses and I can hear his laboured breathing. Almost as fast as mine.

“Tay...” he whispers, I can hear the question on his lips. It’s all he says.

I place a trembling hand over his and give a gentle squeeze. I leave it there running my thumb gently over the back of his hand, waiting for him.

I feel the heat before his other hand touches my neck. I can feel how he is trembling against my skin. My heart is in my throat; surely he can also feel my pulse hammering against his hand.

I swallow hard, unsure of what's happening. I'm highly aware of the way my body is responding to this electric tension in the air. My cock is beginning to stir in my boxers. I have no idea what the fuck to even make of that.

Zac seems to be waiting for something. I can't place it, but it almost feels like he's waiting for permission? Permission for what? To do what?

I shake my head slightly, trying to clear the haze. Maybe he’s had one of his night terrors again. It's been so long since he’s suffered from them, but maybe they’d resurfaced. How many times had I been the one to comfort Zac when he’d had night terrors when we were younger? Sometimes it had taken me to wrap him as tightly in my arms as I could, holding him and singing quietly to him for hours for him to finally fall back to sleep.

The memory of this makes my heart ache for him.

“I’m here Zac” I whisper to him.

Within a second I hear him let out a breath and before I know what's happening, his lips are on mine.

I freeze.

His lips are so much softer than I thought they’d be. They're fire against mine. It's a short yet somehow lingering kiss. As fast as his lips had crashed onto mine, they are gone again. So is his hand on my neck, and I feel him go to remove his hand from my leg.

I don’t know what possesses me, but I grab his hand tighter with my own, effectively preventing him from moving away from me.

“I’m sorry, Tay...I’m...I-”

“Shh,” I cut him off.

I reach my free hand out blindly, only taking a moment to find contact with his skin. (I surprise myself at my accuracy given the severe lack of any light). I place my fingers tentatively against his cheek, trying to be reassuring. I can feel his breath against my wrist. It does strange things to me. But I don't want to think right now; I just let my body take over. I’d deal with whatever ensues later.

My hand makes its way from his cheek to curve around his neck. Adrenaline pumping through my veins as I gently pull him toward me, hoping he’ll catch where I'm going with this.

Zac seems to understand my direction instantly. I feel him lean into me as our lips meet again. Slowly, tentatively, so lightly I'm almost not sure if I'm only imagining his lips on mine.

I lean up from the headboard and press my lips to his a little more. The heat and softness makes my eyes roll closed. I let out the smallest of whimpers at the same time I feel Zac sigh into me. I feel his hands on either side of my face, fingers gently lacing in to my hair.

My other hand had makes its way to Zac’s hip.

I feel his tongue glide shyly over my bottom lip, challenging me. Without even thinking, I open my mouth to him. His tongue wastes no time invading my mouth; exploring. I slip my tongue into his mouth, moaning into our kiss. I can taste the burning sweetness of rum.

This seems to flick a switch. Zac's fingers tighten in my hair, holding tight; both of my hands now on his hips, fingers digging in and pulling him as hard against me as I can manage. I can feel his hardness rubbing against me and I moan even louder. The roughness of Zac’s unshaven face moving against mine, in contrast to his soft lips, draw a primal sound from the bottom of my throat.

I feel the bed shift as he makes his way onto the bed and onto my lap, straddling me. I hear him moan as my hands make their way up his sides to his shoulder blades.

I'm getting light headed; my lungs feel like they're going to burst, my heart about to take flight from my ribs.

Zac must be in the same boat, because before I know it, he's pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine; his hands still firmly in my hair. We're both panting as though we’ve just run a marathon.

The room is filled with silence, except for the sound of out rugged breathing.

“Fuck” Zac pants.

I move my hands slowly from his shoulders, down his back. I realise then that he's still fully clothed.

Silently, but with a defined purpose, I bring my hands around to his chest, and start undoing the buttons of his shirt. I take my time, making sure he knows what I'm intending to do. He never moves his forehead from mine, he just keeps breathing steadily. 

There is something so erotic about not being able to see his face - or anything for that matter. It's true what people say, it just serves to heighten all of your other senses.

As I free the last button on his shirt, I let my trembling hands glide up the taut skin of his stomach, up over his chest to his shoulders to push the fabric off of him. He briefly leans away from me to discard his shirt, before I feel him lean down again to resume his previous position.

I lift one of my hands to his face again, letting my fingers trail along his jawline, bringing my thumb to caress his bottom lip. I can feel that he is biting said lip, so I run my thumb across again, tugging ever so gently, encouraging him to release it from his teeth.

“Zac” I breathe. It's not a question. It's a statement. Full of everything we weren’t saying.

I curve my hand into his hair and pull him in for another kiss. This kiss isn't as fevered as before, but slow and passionate.

I angle myself so I can lay him down onto the bed and crawl over him. I break the kiss, trailing my lips along his jaw, running my tongue along the stubble. It tickles, but it a very erotic way. I let my teeth graze his skin ever so slightly, which elicits a small moan from him. I continue my trail of small kisses down to his neck, pausing to suckle right where his neck meets his shoulder. He gasps loudly, his hand once again tangling into my hair.

“Tay...” he moans my name.

“Mmm,” I answer, not stopping my trail down his chest.

He just whimpers at me and I can't help but smile. It's a sexy sound. It's not often my brother is rendered speechless, so it's a nice change.

I run my hand firmly over the rather large bulge in his jeans, which causes him to hiss. I do it again, tightening my grip slightly. His hips buck into my hand.

“You like that?” I murmur, biting my lip.

“Fuck...yesss” is his reply.

I continue my trail down over the hard planes of his stomach. Zac has really changed in the last year or two. He's gone from soft edged baby Hanson, to the toned, hard-lined man he is today.

I lick my way down the small trail of hair from his belly button, down, down until I reach the fabric of his jeans. I kiss my way over to his right hip, giving it a little nip, before moving over to his left and repeating. He rolls his hips against me again and I let out a low chuckle.

“Impatient are we?”

“Tay, please” Zac breaths, begging.

I bring my hands to the button of his jeans and pause. If we did this, there was no going back. Not that everything we’d already done was much less. But I needed to know that he was ok.

“You sure Zac?” I whisper quietly. I really don't want to stop.

“Yes.” He practically growls at me.

Spurred on by the way he spoke to me, I hurriedly unbutton his jeans, then slide the zipper down. Reaching up, I hook my fingers and start tugging his jeans off. He lifts his hips to help. I soon discover he's sans underwear, and I feel my cock twitch, straining against the material of my boxers. Fuck.

Overcome with lust, I launch back up his body, capturing his lips between mine again. Our tongues wrestling, his fingers digging into the flesh of my back. I grind my hips against him, our cocks rubbing together making us both moan loudly. Zac bites my bottom lip playfully, so I pinch one of his nipples. He lets out a gasp and arches his head back.

I take the opportunity to nip and suck on his neck again, at the same time I wrap my hand around him and squeeze gently. He lets out a loud gasp again and I moan against his neck, getting seriously turned on by how he is responding to me.

I kiss my way back to his lips, kissing him hard as I start to gently move my hand on him. He brings his hands to hold my ass, squeezing and grinding me against him in a not-so-subtle way.

“You’re overdressed” he murmurs against my lips.

“Well, I guess you'd better fix that” I reply.

He responds with a low growl. With dexterity and grace that I had no idea my brother was capable of, he manages to use his leg to flip us over, so that he has me pinned on my back underneath him. I can't help but let out a little yelp of surprise as I grasp his biceps to steady myself. I instantly feel the muscles flex under my fingers.

Oh boy, so much yum.

Zac’s lips find mine and he kisses me until I'm seeing stars again. We kiss like we're both parched for water, quenching our thirst in each other.

I feel his fingertips grazing my neck gently as our lips part. We're both out of breath. Zac echoes my actions from before, planting tiny kisses and bites down my neck, my chest, my stomach. My hands wind into his hair again, massaging his scalp. Did he just purr?

I swear he just purred.

I moan when I feel him nip at the skin just above the waistband of my boxers. I can feel his smirk against my skin.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long” he whispers.

“Zac...please..” is all I can find to say.

He not so ceremoniously rips my boxers down my legs, my cock springing free and hitting my stomach. But before I can register what's happening, I feel his hot, wet tongue licking from the base of my dick to my head!

“FUCK!” I moan loudly.

I feel him wrap his hand around me and I buck my hips. He starts licking me like a popsicle, flicking his tongue over my slit, making me squirm.

“Ahhhh” I breathed. “Fuuck".

Wet scorching heat envelopes me as Zac takes me into his mouth, moving his tongue over and around me. There is no way this is his first time sucking cock. He is too good at this.

He works his way down my length, torturously slowly, not stopping until I can feel myself hit the back of his throat.

Definitely not his first time!

All I can do is moan and lift my hips, trying to fuck his mouth. I wish right now that I could see his face; see his full lips wrapped around my cock.

He slowly pulls back so that only the tip of me is in his mouth, then dives back for more.

He continues, finding a rhythm that is making it hard to keep myself conscious. I reach into his hair and release it from its bun, running my hands through his long locks. I sigh as I feel the strands ticking my thighs. I love his hair long.

“Fuck. Zac. So good" I mumble.

I feel him chuckle against me, causing my hips to buck again, but he finally lets my cock slip from his mouth.

He crawls up my body again, trailing his tongue over my heated skin. My hands still in his hair, I tug him up for another kiss. Our lips just fit together, melding perfectly. Our tongues gliding over each other in a slow, passionate dance, exploring each other’s mouths, while hands explore every inch of skin exposed. My whole body is alive with electricity, feeling the burn from deep within my stomach, my groin, down my spine to the very tips of my toes and fingers.

I feel Zac’s fingers tangling into my hair and a growl rumbles in my chest. Zac moans in response, which only drives me higher. With our bodies pressed as hard as they are together, grinding our bare cocks against each other is inevitable. I had no idea this could feel this good.

I can feel myself riding higher, getting closer and closer to release.

I wrap one of my arms around Zac’s back, trailing my fingers down along the ridges and valleys. In turn, I feel his hand glide down my side, over my hip, under my ass to my thigh, where he digs his fingers in and lifts my leg to hook around his hip. 

The change in angle only serves to heighten the sensations of our bodies moving together, and I let out a gasp, effectively ending our marathon kiss.

“Tay...I’m getting close” Zac breathes into my ear.

“Me too, Zac,” I whimper back, "Don’t stop”

He responds by letting out a sound somewhere between a moan and growl and digging his hands into my skin harder. I'm sure I'll be bruised later, but I didn’t care right now. All I can focus on is the familiar churning beginning deep within my stomach; every sensation only serving to drive me toward my pinnacle faster.

Our lips crash together again as we pick up the pace. I know Zac is getting close, so am I.

We are SO going to hell for this, whatever this is. But I don't want to think right now about how many levels of wrong this thing between us is. I don't want to think; just to feel.

Zac takes my bottom lip between his teeth and I moan again.

“God I’m close. Don’t stop” I pant against his mouth.

“I’m...Tay...come with me!” Zac whimpers.

That's my undoing, hearing Zac coming undone above me.  
I cry out as I feel the heat of my release hitting my stomach. A split second later and Zac is coming apart above me.

“Taylor!...” is all he cries as he comes all over us both.

I have to admit, it's certainly one of the hottest things I’d ever heard.

We hold each other tightly as we ride out our respective climaxes, both collapsing against each other, twitching with aftershocks. The only sound in the room is of our heavy breathing.

After a moment, Zac lifts his head up above mine, and I bring my hand up to cup his cheek, tucking his hair behind his ear - my hand is shaking so hard, but I don't know if that's from shock or from coming.

He leans down and barely touches my lips with his, in a soft, barely-there kiss, and I feel something wet hit my cheek. Before I have time to think about what it is, I hear Zac’s breath catch in a telltale way.

I brush my fingers over his cheek and feel the dampness of tears falling freely from his eyes. My heart constricts, knowing he's crying.

“Zac..?” I ask gently.

He just shakes his head in response, and tightens his grip in my hair and on my arm, nuzzling his nose against mine.

“Oh, Zac.” My own voice hitches at his name, barely containing the emotion threatening to overflow from my own eyes. I lean up and gently kiss his tears away, tasting their saltiness as they touch my lips. I then kiss his lips softly once, twice, three times.

“You can tell me...” I whisper to him.

“Can I just...can we just lay here?” He whispers back.

“As long as you want.”

I kiss his lips again before I feel him roll gently to the side. I lean over the bed and grab one of my shirts from the floor, cleaning myself up then handing it to Zac to do the same. I grab my boxers and pulled them back on, feeling a bit self-conscious now.

Zac ends up grabbing a pair of my boxers from my side drawer and putting them on before we lay back. He curls into my side and rests his head in the crook of my shoulder. I let my arm curl tightly around him and begin tracing light patterns over his back and shoulder with my fingertips. He lets out a big sigh.

“This OK?” I ask gently.

“Mmmm” He moans back.

“You OK?” I ask even quieter.

He sighs again, sagging a little more into me.

“I don’t know...” he whispers.

Instead of pressing him further, I place a small kiss on top of his head and pull the covers over us higher.

Whatever has just happened, we are definitely going to have to face at some point. But for now, I'm just content to lay here with him. I have no idea what all this means. It's beyond fucked up and twisted. But for some weird reason, it kind of feels like things have been moving in this direction for a long time, without us (well certainly ME) really being consciously aware. 

But these are thoughts for another day. I sigh gently as I feel the weight of sleep beginning to claim me. Just as I'm beginning to drift, I hear Zac whisper,

“Tay..?”

“Mm?” I answer.

“I love you...”

I can't help but breathe in sharply at his words; those three words.  
Those three words have been said so many times to each other throughout our lives. But this time, they mean something entirely different. This time, they mean more.

For some reason, hearing them doesn't scare me, as it probably should. Instead, I feel my heart swell, threatening to explode from my chest. I smile lazily,

“Love you too, Zac”.

And with that, sleep finally pulls me under.

I find myself being pulled into dreams of chocolate brown eyes, chestnut locks and the golden caramel planes of taut, toned skin.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, darkness provides us with a shield of safety - making us feel invincible. Then, when daylight comes, the shield disappears leaving us vulnerable. What happens in the aftermath of their midnight tryst? Will Zac and Taylor be able to face each other, or will this stir up trouble between them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a challenge for me to be honest. I'm not a very patient person when it comes to writing smut, haha. I always wanna get right to the good stuff. But I pushed myself to slow down, and well, I hope it works.
> 
> Keep the comments coming. I love reading them :)

Aftermath

 

I feet a presence in the bed next to me before I open my eyes; my heartbeat spikes momentarily before I remember who it is.

Zac. Zac is the one in my bed with me.

I bite my lip as everything from the night before comes flooding back to me; the kisses, the touches, my name on his lips. I'd briefly wondered last night if we would feel different this morning. I definitely thought I would. But strangely enough, I don't. I’m actually glad he’s still here with me. I just really hope he feels the same way.

I’m almost too afraid to open my eyes, so I lay still, listening intently to his breathing for any signs he’s awake. His breathing is soft and even; definitely still asleep.

I slowly open my eyes, blinking away the night's sleep. The light’s trickling into the room from either side of the blinds allowing me to clearly see every feature of Zac’s beautiful face. He looks so peaceful sleeping, with no lines of worry marring his perfect face. He looks almost childlike with one hand under his cheek on the pillow; his lips look so full and begging to be kissed. A few strands of hair have fallen over his face in his sleep so I tentatively reach out and tuck the strands away from his face.

I let my fingertips trace faintly back down along his jaw, and across his lips. He lets out a small moan in his sleep and I hold my breath, stilling my fingers. After a moment he falls quiet again; his breath resuming its easy rhythm.

I pull my hand back to myself and trail my eyes down from his face to the skin that’s been exposed in his sleep; gloriously on display from the hips up.

I rake my eyes over his caramel skin, taking in every line, every valley, and every mark. I can see faint marks in the shape of fingers peeking just above the covers where his hips were. I smirk at that. Maybe I got a bit carried away last night. I feel kind of smug about leaving a mark on his body. Almost like I’m staking a claim.

All of a sudden my smirk falters, unwanted thoughts breaking through. What if he wakes up and freaks out? What if he’s disgusted by what we’ve done? Who could blame him if he was? What if he doesn't want to see or speak to me ever again? My breath falters as my last thought takes hold. I don't think I could survive if he wasn't in my life.

Sighing, I roll onto my back, facing the ceiling. My heart’s racing again, a sinking feeling taking hold of my stomach. Fuck this is so fucked up! I know what we did is wrong on more levels than I care to think about, but at the same time, I’ve never felt something so right in my life.

It feels like a natural progression for our relationship. We’ve always been super close, joined at the hip some would say. Growing up, where one of us was, the other was never too far behind. When we were young teenagers, it had been annoying having my younger brother always following me like a lost puppy. But then as we got older, I discovered I missed him if he didn't follow or tag along. I still missed him to this day if he wasn't with me. Even if it’s only for a few hours, I find myself counting down until I’ll see him again.

It’s subconscious mostly, but I know it happens. More often than I care to admit.

Holy shit – it’s so obvious now! He’s my other half. There’s no me without him.

I only hope that we haven't just screwed it all up.

I startle as I feel warm fingers brush along my cheek. I hear a deep chuckle in response. With just that sound, all my worries seem to disappear.

I turn my face to Zac, his eyes meeting mine.

”Hey,” he murmurs.

”Hey, yourself". I smile back at him.

For a moment, the room is completely devoid of any noise. We just stare at each other quietly. My heart is freaking out and I feel sick with nerves.

”You okay?” he asks quietly.

I blink at him, watching his face for signs he’s not okay.

”Yes,” I whisper back. ”you okay?” I echo his question back at him; my heart hammering in my chest.

He just smiles at me and brings his hand up to my face, tugging on my bottom lip indicating for me to release my lip that I didn't even realise I was biting. He leans in slowly, deliberately, and presses a soft kiss to my lips.

”I'm perfect” he smiles at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

I feel myself release a breath I didn't even realise I was holding.

”Thank God!” I breathe out, leaning back into him, kissing him again. Our eyes close as our lips meet. Tilting his head, he opens his mouth to me, our tongues gliding over each other lazily. My hand curls into his hair as I deepen the kiss. I feel his hand curl around my neck; I’m giddy with relief as it washes over my body. He wants this too. He’s not leaving me!

Our kiss continues for a while, both of us not wanting to stop, nor take it any further for now.

After about five minutes, I can’t help my mind from filling with unanswered questions we need to discuss. As much as I didn’t want to face the music, I knew we had to before things kept going. I needed to know what had brought this on last night. How long has he felt this way? I needed to know so much more.

Reluctantly, I end our kiss and pull away slowly, keeping my eyes locked on Zac’s so he doesn’t freak out. Resting my hand against his chest, I can feel his heartbeat hammering against my palm. I am briefly distracted by the sight of his lips - all pink and swollen – parted as he watches me.

“What, Tay?” his eyes flash with concern.

I take a deep, steadying breath before answering him.

“Where did this come from, Zac?”

He simply stares at me, saying nothing, before moving and shifting himself so he was sitting up leaning against the headboard.

I mirror his actions, leaning against the headboard and bringing my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I simply sit and wait for him to answer me.

Zac runs his hands through his hair, appearing to be caught in an internal struggle. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, but says nothing.

Before I can stop myself, I reach my hand out and squeeze his thigh gently.

“It’s okay, Zac. I just want to know why you suddenly felt the need to…well, do all that” I blush, biting my lip again.

“I couldn’t fight it anymore,” he mumbles so quietly I almost don’t hear it. “I – I don’t know exactly when it changed for me, but, what I do know is that over the last six months it’s been getting harder and harder being around you.”

I simply stare at him, shock written all over my face.

“What?” I whisper.

“I found myself wanting to be closer to you more than normal. Then I would get jealous when you’d be paying other people attention instead of me, and when I could see all the fans flirting with you all the time – I know it’s stupid, but it’s how I felt okay.” He looks at me, a small smirk on his lips. “Then…then you started appearing in my dreams. At first only sometimes, but then it became every night, and I found myself waking up, wishing that the dreams were real… before I knew it, I had feelings for you – real feelings, not just…brotherly.” He looks down at his hands as he mutters the last words.

I close my eyes at his admission, unable to take the weight of his admission. How is this even happening? I thought I was the one who was messed up, secretly lusting after my own brother for years. I thought I’d done a pretty good job at keeping it hidden, to be honest. But now, now I wasn’t so sure.

Taking a deep breath, I open my eyes to find him staring at me. Now is as good a time as any to confess my own secret to him.

“Zac…I should probably tell you something,” I begin, voice trembling. “I’ve…umm…I…I think I’ve had feelings for you for a lot longer than you have for me…”

I see him physically startle at that, eyes widening a fraction, confusion written all over his face.

“I’ve wanted you for so long I can’t even remember when it started. I know it’s wrong; that’s why I’ve never said anything, or hinted at anything. I know how fucked up this is. I’m supposed to be your big brother; I’m supposed to protect you from this shit.” I smile sardonically. “Now though…now that I’ve kissed you…I don’t ever want to stop” I whisper, biting my lip.

Silently, Zac reaches out a hand and places it on my arm that’s still wrapped around my knees. He’s leaning over to me slowly, eyes moving between my eyes and lips.

“I don’t want to stop either, Tay…ever”

His lips press against mine with determination and I release my knees so I can turn my body toward him and wrap my hands around his neck, closing my eyes.

I let out a playful growl as I roll over him, placing my knees either side of his hips, continuing to kiss him. Zac rolls his hips suggestively, and I can feel his hardness press against mine. I can't help but let out a gasp.

Opening my eyes, I see him grinning at me. I grin back at him, letting out a small chuckle.

”You’ve never been good at subtlety, have you”

He lifts his eyebrows at me.

”And this is new to you?” he answers, rolling his hips again, smirking.

”You keep that up and we won't be going anywhere for the rest of the day” I groan at him.

”Is that a promise?” he whispers back, his eyes darkening as he bites his lip.

I groan again and lean down to kiss him again. He deepens the kiss by burying his hands into my hair, holding me close. Man he can kiss.

When we finally break the kiss, we’re breathless. I rest my head against his and look into his eyes.

”Are you really ok with all of this?” I ask him, my voice trembling.

”Just...don’t okay? I want this; you want this. Just let it happen,” he replies, a serious look on his face. He kisses my nose gently. “Don’t overthink it”

I sigh as I sit up. He frowns, looking up at me questioningly. 

”As much as I’d love to stay in bed with you all morning, I really need a shower.” I wink at him. ”Especially after last night” I chuckle.

Zac pouts playfully as I roll off of him and climb out of bed and head towards the bathroom.  
I hear him call out after me,

”Has anyone ever told you how sexy your ass is?”

I turn around to him, smirking. He has his hands tucked under his head, shamelessly raking his eyes over my body. I’m suddenly tempted to forget my shower and join him back in bed. But I get an entertaining idea instead.

”Once or twice,” I smile cheekily at him. ”But I'm yet to get any comments on my junk.”

I look directly into his eyes as I hook my fingers in my boxers and pull them down my legs. I step out of them, tossing them in the hamper. Seeing the look on Zac’s face is totally worth it. His jaw simply drops open with an audible pop.

At that, I wink, turn and walk to the bathroom without another backwards glance.

I reach into the shower and turn the faucet on, finding the right temperature. I step into the burning stream of water letting out a big sigh. I love the way the water makes my muscles relax. I tilt my head back, allowing the water to fall over my face, my hair and down my back.

I stand there like that for a few minutes, letting my mind wander to the look on Zac’s face a moment ago. All this time there HAS been a way to shut him up. I chuckle to myself as I reach for the shampoo.

As I open my eyes after rinsing the suds from my hair, I hear the shower door open. I turn to see Zac stepping inside, a lustful grin on his face.

”I need a shower too. Might as well save water,” he says, stepping up to me. I just smile, shaking my head at him.

He leans in and gives me a quick kiss before taking my place under the water. As he closes his eyes, tilting his head back under the water, he murmurs,

”And yeah, your junk is sexy too”.

I inhale sharply at that, my cock twitching at his candour. I bite my lip, stifling a moan. How does he say things like that without seeming to be affected whatsoever?

I let my eyes travel from his smirk, down his body, coming to rest on his not so subtle erection. I lick my lips, thinking about how badly I want to taste him; my own erection straining almost painfully, begging for attention.

I lean against the wall of the shower, wrapping my hand firmly around myself as I watch Zac wash his hair; watching the suds cascade down over his wide shoulders, down over his chest and glide down the valleys of his stomach. I move my hand slowly over my length, drawing out an involuntary moan from my lips.

I quickly bite my lip but it's too late, Zac heard me. His eyes have already flashed over to me, flicking down where my hand is wrapped around my cock. He licks his lips seductively before lifting his eyes back up to mine and smirking.

”Someone enjoying the show?”

All I can do is moan and nod my head in response.

He closes the gap between us, bringing his wet lips to mine. I close my eyes as he kisses me slowly.

”How about I take care of you?” he whispers, biting his lip.

I nod wordlessly as I feel his hand knock mine out of the way, wrapping his warm fingers around my length. We both let out a small moan in perfect harmony (some things never change).

He leans forward, kissing along my jaw, down my neck to where it meets my shoulder. He bites and sucks on my skin causing me to grip his shoulders roughly and moan his name. He doesn't stop there. He continues his descent down my body, pausing to flick his tongue over both my nipples, before continuing down my stomach heading to where I need him the most.

He drops to his knees and looks up at me through his long, dark lashes, mouth hanging open, panting. He's moving his hand up and down my length, flicking his thumb over my slit making me buck my hips.

”Fuck Zac” I gasp loudly.

He simply licks his lips and then drags his tongue along the underside of my cock, before taking me entirely into his mouth. My eyes roll and my head falls back against the wall as I let out another lusty moan. My hand finds its way into his wet hair, gripping tightly.

He finds a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down my length, circling my head with his tongue every now and then. I begin to match his pace, thrusting my hips. He moans around me and I see stars. He has me all the way in the back of his throat; it's driving me closer and closer to the edge. I open my eyes and look down at him. Seeing his perfect lips wrapped around my cock almost makes me come right then. He looks so hot on his knees with my cock in his mouth.

He looks up at me and drags his tongue astonishingly slowly from my balls to my head, before kissing my slit.

I yank him up by his hair and our mouths crash together. I can taste myself on his lips and it turns me on even more. I can feel his cock pressing against my hip, slick with the water falling over him.  
I grab him and shove him playfully against the wall where I was just standing, biting at his lip. This draws a moan from his lips. I lick from his ear, up along his jaw, nipping his chin.

”My turn” I grin up at him.

I waste no time dropping to my knees, taking him into my mouth. He is thicker than me, bigger than anyone I've been with before. He fills my mouth perfectly, drawing a whimper from my throat.

”Fuck Tay” he groans through gritted teeth as his hand tangles in my hair. I don't want to go slow. I move over him like a man starved, taking no time to get him deep into my throat. I concentrate on breathing so I don't gag, loving how he's stretching my throat. My hair has fallen over my face in my hurry. But I can just see through it to lock my eyes on his. He is slack-jawed, panting down at me.

"Fuck I love seeing your pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock Tay. It's one of the hottest things I've ever seen." he pants, biting his lip and thrusting his hips into me. I let him fuck my mouth. It's such a turn on letting him use my mouth like this. I let out a low moan and he draws in a sharp breath through his teeth.

"Taylor…fuck! So good..." he groans down at me.

As much as I'm enjoying making Zac squirm, I don't want this to end just yet. Reluctantly I draw back, lightly grazing my teeth over his sensitive flesh as I do. This earns me a tug of my hair and a growl. I chuckle as I let him slip from my lips.

I stand up, lean in and kiss him gently. We stay like that, caressing and kissing lazily. I can't believe we're doing this. Only 24 hours ago my life made sense. I wasn't exactly living the way I really wanted to be, but it was all straight forward. Now...now everything had been flipped upside down. But I found it didn't feel wrong. It felt as though everything was finally falling into place.  
Deep down, I guess I'd always known that my feelings for Zac were well beyond just brotherly affection. Knowing that he felt the same made my heart ache, in a good way.

Thinking of this pushes me higher. I deepen our kiss; kissing him as I'd never kissed him before. I’m getting breathless again. A familiar need is building deep within my chest. I break our kiss long enough to whisper,

“Let’s go back to bed.”

He simply nods and reaches behind me to turn the water off. He leans in and places a small, chaste kiss at the corner of my mouth, then turns, opening the shower door, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He grabs a second towel, holding it out to me.  
I take it, my eyes never leaving his. The silence hangs between us like a weight.

He steps back up to me, burying his hand into the hair at the nape of my neck and kisses me with need. I can taste it in the way his lips are pressed mercilessly against mine.

Zac’s hands are firm as he grasps hi hips, gently nudging me backwards toward the door. I open my eyes as he ends our kiss and guides me back into the bedroom, stopping when we reach the bed.

“I want to taste you…” he whispers to me as he lays me down on the bed, ripping the towel from my waist.

I bite my tongue as desire flashes through my veins at his words, and watch wordlessly as he once more descends down my body. My back arches harshly as I feel the heat of his mouth find my cock once again, my eyes slamming shut at the overwhelming sensations hitting my body. One hand has reached into his wet mane, holding on tight, the other is blindly reaching out to the bed, fisting into the sheets, trying to ground myself somehow.

Zac falls easily into his rhythm from the shower, and before too long he’s got me balanced precariously on the edge.

“Zac…” I gasp out desperately, tightening my grip in his hair.

His eyes flash to mine, strands of hair hanging in his face framing his burning gaze. I can read his gaze like an open book. He’s imploring me to let go; begging me to let myself fall over the edge for him.

“Coming…FUCK” I scream out.

My hips begin to buck off the bed, and I briefly worry I may hurt Zac, but his hand is already on my hip, gripping me tightly; holding me down to the mattress with ease. I forget sometimes how much stronger he is than me.

Zac lets out a long, languid moan as he swallows my load, save for a few stray drops that make it past his lips; his eyes never leaving mine.

After what feels like forever, he slowly releases me from his mouth, gently placing a few more kisses over my sensitive flesh before slowly crawling back up the bed toward me. He licks his lips, cleaning the remnants of me from his mouth before he leans down and kisses me briefly. I can taste myself on his tongue, and it’s sexy as hell. We’re both out of breath, so the kiss doesn’t last long. He trails his lips from my lips to my ear,

“You taste so good, Tay” he moans. “So…fucking…good”.

I moan in response, “That was incredible Zac. You can suck my dick any time you want”.

We both let out a breathy chuckle as Zac’s stomach chose right then to let its very hungry presence known.

“I think it’s time for breakfast.” He smiles at me.

“I don’t think I can move yet. But coffee sounds too good to refuse right now” I reply.

Eventually, we both manage to get up and put clothes on before making our way out to the kitchen, hand in hand as though we’d been doing this forever.


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Zac have the dreaded "morning after" conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. So much crap has been happening in my life right now it's not even funny. But here it is. This one is a bit shorter than the previous chapters, but I hope it fits okay.  
> I promise I wont wait so long for the next one. Enjoy!

I stand leaning against the counter, eyes closed, feeling the richness of my morning coffee spread throughout my veins. I felt myself let out a very satisfied moan.

“Watching you with your morning coffee is almost like watching live porn” I hear Zac chuckle from across the room. “I feel like I’m interrupting a moment”.

I open my eyes to him, to find him smirking at me from his perch on the island bench. “Shut up. You’re just jealous”. I smirk back. “So where’d everyone go last night, anyway?”

A group of us had gone out for drinks last night, and then somehow we’d all ended up here at my place playing Poker, and drinking even more. I’d bailed earlier than the others (if you could count midnight as early), and I’d heard Ike leave not long after that, but Zac had still seemed to be going strong with De, Will, Carrick and Alex. I’d assumed I’d be waking up to a lounge full of hungover guys judging by the copious amounts of alcohol that had been consumed. I’m fairly certain everyone had been too intoxicated to drive home.

Zac simply shrugged, “They all decided to bail when Alex proposed we play strip poker. Will looked like he was about to pass out any second anyway. I think they all shared a cab back to Carrick’s hotel”

I rolled my eyes at hearing Alex’s antics. I was not surprised in the least. Alex only ever thought with his dick when he was drinking. I turn to pull bacon and eggs out of the fridge, then get started on heating a frying pan on the stove.

“So…” I start, hesitantly. “How much did you have to drink last night?” My stomach lurches as I ask the question, anxious. I’m not sure I really want to know the answer.

I hear Zac sigh behind me. “I wasn’t drunk, Tay, if that’s what you’re asking. I was buzzed, sure, but not drunk.”

I shake my head silently, turning the bacon in the pan. “You were crying, last night…after…” I speak softly. “I just wanted to make sure…” I turn my head at the sound of Zac hopping down from his perch and making his way over to me. He stops an arm’s length from me, leaning his hip against the opposite side of the stove top.

“I was overwhelmed Taylor.” Zac looks me directly in the eyes. “I was unprepared for how…how…jesus, for how relieved I would feel; how amazing it would be. I’d been thinking about it ALL DAY and I knew I had to do something about it – soon – before I exploded. I guess I just needed a little liquid courage.” He bites his lip shyly, before continuing. “Once the guys decided to head off, I’d already talked myself into coming to talk to you. I knew I had to do it before I lost my nerve. So once they left, I came to your room to tell you. I promise, all I’d planned on doing was telling you and then getting the hell out of your room; but when it came down to it, I completely froze. Everything I’d prepared in my head that I was going to say just disappeared. And you were just there, listening; waiting; when you said my name…it just…happened…” Colour flooded Zac’s cheeks as his gaze dropped to the floor

I just stand there dumbly, staring at Zac, allowing his words to sink in. I jump as the bacon in the pan starts spitting fat at me. I remove the bacon to a plate, and get to work scrambling the eggs, grateful for something to do. I have no idea what to say to Zac in response to his confession.

Zac goes to the cupboard and pulls out two plates, along with cutlery and sets them at the breakfast bar. I have to smile at myself at how very domestic this scene is. I turn the heat off the stove, and spoon scrambled eggs onto both of our plates as Zac pours himself a glass of orange juice, and tops up my mug with coffee.

We eat in easy silence, stealing sideways glances and smirks at each other every now and then. When we finally push our empty plates away from ourselves, Zac reaches his hand over and covers mine. “Thanks, Tay”

I smile warmly at him.

“Not just for breakfast…” his brown eyes darken and I bite my lip. My eyes flutter closed as he leans in and places a gentle kiss to my lips. As soon as his lips touch mine, it’s as though a spark is ignited within me. I kiss him back with fervour, bringing my hands to tangle in his hair, holding him to me. Zac has one hand gripping my elbow, the other resting on my hip.

We make out like horny teenagers for a few moments, mouths moving effortlessly together; tongues exploring, and hands everywhere. I’m so hard again that it’s almost painful. I feel myself getting breathless again – I seem to forget how to breathe when I’m kissing Zac. I’m panting between kisses, and before long, I have to break away before I pass out.

Zac whimpers as our lips part, and I notice that he, too, is breathless. I rest our foreheads together, eyes closed, just trying to drag some oxygen into my lungs.

“Jesus Christ” I mutter. Smooth.

Zac chuckles breathlessly in front of me, “No, I’m Zac. But thanks.” I hit him on the thigh. “Ow!”

I roll my eyes at him and shake my head, “Suck it up, princess.” I stand and gather our empty plates, taking them over and loading them into the dishwasher. I jump a little as Zac suddenly appears beside me to dump our cups in the sink. His other hand wraps around my hip and grabs my cock firmly through my jeans, his breath hot on my neck,

“I thought I already did”

My cock jumps at his husky words, and he squeezes me hard and kisses my neck gently. We are seriously going to have to learn how to keep ourselves in check. I let out a shuddered breath, and delicately step out of Zac’s grasp, and I place my hand in the one he just had against me, using my foot to kick the dishwasher closed.

“C’mere” I murmur, heading towards the lounge room, pulling Zac behind me. I collapse onto the large sofa with a small smile at Zac as he flops down beside me. He’s eyeing me with a guarded expression; almost as if he is expecting me to say something bad.

“I was planning on heading into the studio today to play around with some ideas I’ve had floating in my head for the past few days. Wanna join me?” I ask him with a smile of my own. “But before you answer me, we have to get one thing straight,” I see him suck in a nervous breath. “None of this…stuff…goes on there. God knows we’re damned already, but let’s not give Ike or any of the others a chance to find out; it’s just us.”

Zac visibly softened at my words, a smirk gracing his damned kissable lips. “That’s fine by me. I don’t like to share, anyway”. At that, he leans in and places a lingering kiss to my lips, his hand gently hooked around my neck. He then sits back, grabbing one of the Xbox controllers. “Got time for a game or two first?”

I laugh, shaking my head. “You play, I’ll watch. I don’t seem to have much in the way of energy right now. Not sure why” I smile knowingly at him. Zac simply turns his gaze to the TV, but I see his eyes flick to me sideways,

“Maybe you should stop fucking people at all hours of the night then”. He deftly dodges my arm as I swing out to hit him across his head, laughing loudly. I flip him off, scooting myself as far away from him on the sofa as I can manage, tucking my legs up. Cheeky shit.

***

We end up staying there on the couch, me watching Zac playing Halo 3 or whatever it was, for a good 3 hours. At one point I’d picked up one of my many Architectural magazines I had sitting on the coffee table, and split my attention between reading and watching Zac. I loved watching how immersed he got playing his games. He was exactly the same when it came to music. He would lose himself just as much when he was on stage, or even just mucking around in the studio. Zac was such a bull at a gate with everything he did – it made my heart swell and a stupid smile paste itself on my face.

He must have sensed me ogling him, because one minute he’s yelling some profanity at one of the characters in his game and the next he’s smirking at me, as if waiting for me to answer him. DID he ask me something?

“Huh?” I mumble, confused.

“I said, do you need a bib to wipe the drool from your chin?” he chuckles. “You were staring like a fucking creeper, dude”.

I blink rapidly a few times, shaking my head. “Sorry. I was just thinking about how immersed you get when playing games” I laugh quietly, blushing. I stretch and yawn, extending my legs and arms out as far as I can. I glance at my watch.

“We should probably head off soon if we wanna get decent time in the studio.”

Zac then surprises me by saving his game and turning it off immediately. He NEVER leaves a game mid-mission. My surprise must be clearly evident on my face because he shrugs at me,

“I’m getting crampy hands.” He then gets up and heads and puts his shoes on. I head to my room and do the same.

“We going together or are you gonna head home after?” I ask; keys in hand.

“I’m not planning on heading home anytime soon, so, together is fine…if that’s okay with you..?” He answers smugly. I simply smile and nod, maybe a little TOO enthusiastically.

“Let’s go then” I say, opening the door to the garage. I feel Zac’s hot hand grab my waist as I step through the doorway. He simply steps close to my back, his mouth against my ear,

“Before we go…one to get us through the afternoon”.

Goosebumps cover my entire body and I shiver as he lightly suckles and kisses the spot where my neck meets my shoulder. I let out a shameless moan and bite my lip. This is going to be a hell of a lot more difficult than I thought. And Zac knew EXACTLY what he was doing to me.

This afternoon was going to be torture. But two can play at that game – I think to myself as we climb into my Jeep. Two can play indeed.


	4. It's All Fun and Games Until...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor has fun teasing Zac at the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know!!! I promised I wouldn't take as long for this chapter, but I got dreaded writer's block half way through the damn chapter. Everything I managed to get down I wasn't happy with! I hope it's worth the wait. ENJOY!!!

I moan as I flick my head in order to get my hair out of my face; sweat is falling freely down my face. I can feel it following the contours of my cheek bones, down from my brows to trickle along the side of my nose; I can feel rivulets gliding from my hairline down the back of my neck, disappearing between my shoulder blades where it’s soaking my shirt.

The music is coming so easy to me today. I’d had a few ideas in my head before today that I’d wanted to expand on, and it was certainly happening. The two pieces we’d started with were up-beat, fast paced rock n roll; I could feel the rhythm flowing through my body, igniting my muscles and every nerve ending the way it always does when we’re on the right track.

Zac had picked up a beat within no time – complimenting my piano chords with ease; it was always like this when we worked together. We complimented each other in so many ways, not just intimately.

I couldn’t sit at the piano today; I was too keyed up with the excitement of a new track coming together. I could feel Zac’s eyes on me constantly; a burning sensation running the length of my spine and spreading over my scalp.

I’m completely aware that I have at times made some rather less-than-innocent-sounding noises when I perform (or even record for that matter), but I make sure to really lay it on thick today. Zac had NOT played fair back at the house just before we left, so I was simply returning the favour. My plan was working; I could tell because I heard Zac fumble his beat on the drums more than once – Zac NEVER fumbled unless he wasn’t paying attention.

I turn my head and smirk at Zac, raising my eyebrows at him. His eyes are black pools of desire. His bottom lip held captive by his teeth; sweat also covering his face and neck. I wink at him suggestively and he simply sticks his tongue out at me. Oh how I want to go and bite that tongue right now. This is supposed to be punishment for HIM, not ME! But suddenly I’M the one suffering.

Before I let myself do something we really can’t afford for me to do here, I shake my head and turn back to face my piano, forcing myself to get lost in the music again.

***

We’ve been jamming here in the studio for close to three hours now, going over the handful of song ideas that both Zac and myself had. At some point, Ike had appeared, managing to drag himself over to the couch where he flopped down none-too-gently, moaning something about never drinking ever again. But we all knew Ike; he would be back on the booze before the week was up.

Having Ike in the room with us certainly made for an even more interesting afternoon. The risk factor of having Ike potentially read too much into mine and Zac’s dirty comments to each other, or catch the way either one of us let our eyes linger a moment too long on the other, only added to the excitement of it all.

By the time I call time for a break, claiming to be dying of thirst, I feel way too on edge. My skin feels too tight over my bones, my heart too erratic for my ribs, and my cock DEFINITELY feels too hard for the confines of my jeans.

I make my way into the kitchen to get a much needed drink, and to separate myself from Zac’s intense gaze. I open the fridge and bend down to grab a can of Coke from the bottom shelf. I have barely grabbed it before I feel a hardness press against my ass, and Zac is leaning over me to reach a Dr Pepper from a higher shelf in the fridge.

I’m instantly rock hard in my jeans and my whole body is tense. What the fuck is he doing?! And HERE of all places.

I feel the heat of his hand rest gently on the small of my back, as if to warn me not to stand up too fast, and my breath catches in my throat. As he goes to move away, his fingers trail softly downward, lightly hooking in my jeans suggestively, then he pulls his hand away completely and takes a step back.

I stand up and turn to face him, a glare on my face.

“What?” he asks innocently, eyes wide knowingly, opening his drink.

“You know what” I murmur quietly; my voice thick with warning.

“I’m thirsty too Tay. You don’t own the fridge you know.” He smirks back at me, taking a big gulp of his Dr Pepper. As he brings his face back to look at me, he drags his tongue slowly across his lips, as if to clean the remnants of his drink away – but I know what he’s doing. I simply look him in the eyes as I stalk closer to him. My teeth hold my bottom lip tightly, and I sway my hips in a way I know will drive Zac crazy. I step right up against him and rock my hips the tiniest amount, enough that he would be able to feel my erection.

“If you behave, I might just be able to find it in me to be nice and suck you off before we leave here,” I purr. As I’m talking, I quickly bring my free hand to the bulge in Zac’s jeans and give him a firm squeeze. “If not, then I guess you’ll find out just how cruel I can be”. The last thing I see before I step back out of the kitchen is Zac’s stunned face; jaw hanging open, eyes heavy lidded with lust, and his Dr Pepper can suspended mid-way to his mouth. 

I can feel myself shaking with pent up need as I walk down the hall back to the studio. My heart is racing in my chest again, and I can’t shake the image my mind has conjured up of Zac bent over my piano while I pound into him hard from behind. FUCK! Today was supposed to be about ME teasing HIM! But it seems that it’s affecting me too; maybe a little TOO much.

I take a deep, calming breath before stepping back into the studio. I can’t let Ike see what state I’m in. Not that I really think he’ll notice; he’s still flopped across the couch with an arm draped over his face. I let out a little chuckle as I take a seat back at my piano.

“Dude, why aren’t you at home recovering if you’re feeling that bad”.

Isaac moved his arm marginally to look at me, “You know what, I have no idea. As soon as I can move, I’ll head home. It’s not like I’m actually able to contribute today anyway.” He let his arm fall back across his face and let out another half-assed groan.

“What a light-weight” Zac’s cocky voice rang out across the room as he made his way – rather awkwardly – over to his drums. “Me and the guys were going longer than you and we’re not dying. You need to up your game or give up, old man”.

“I’m NOT old” Isaac growled petulantly from under his arm. “You guys are just freaks”.

“Okay, okay you two. Don’t make me separate you. Ike, go home and get some sleep man, we’re almost done here anyway. We can come back tomorrow and play around some more, see what we come up with, okay?” I interrupt before Zac can wind Ike up any more.

With a deep sigh, Isaac finally lifts himself from the couch. Zac is sitting behind his drums laughing quietly, and without a word, Ike flips him the bird before mumbling something about “asshole brother” and “see you tomorrow Tay”.

After finishing my drink, I suggest to Zac that we run through the last track once more before we finish up for the day. I make sure to really add in as many extra ‘Taylorisms’ as I can, to really put on a show for Zac. I’m a little disappointed that he doesn’t fumble at all this time around.

“Alright, let me just put my notes away and we can head off” I say to Zac, without really looking up at him.

I suddenly get another idea to get under Zac’s skin. I pretend to ‘accidentally’ knock my phone to the floor as I stand and grab my notebook from the piano. I make a deliberate show of bending down, slowly, to pick it up off the floor, knowing that Zac will have an unobstructed view of my ass from where he’s walking out from behind his drums. I’ve grabbed my phone and made my way out of the studio, across the hall to my office before Zac can do or say anything.

I toss my notebook down on my desk and jump as the door to my office suddenly slams shut behind me. I spin around only to find Zac standing there glaring at me, his eyes black pools of desire.

“What the he-“ I start to ask, but Zac lunges for me, his hands fisting in my hair and around my neck as he slams his lips against mine. His mouth is desperate against mine; his tongue fervently demanding access. I can’t help but moan into our kiss as I feel his erection brush against my hip with his movement.

I manage to pull my mouth away with a gasp, only to have Zac dip his mouth to attack my neck.

“Zac…” I pant, trying to form words is rather difficult with a mouth sucking and nipping at my most sensitive skin on my neck. “Zac, we shouldn’t…this…here…oh GOD”.

My eyes roll back and my knees practically buckle from under me as Zac runs his tongue on the skin under my ear. All of a sudden, he grabs my hips and turns me around before roughly shoving me against my closed office door. He kisses me forcefully again, grinding his hips roughly against me, allowing our erections to rub against each other and FUCK – if it wasn’t for his strong hands on my waist holding me up, I’d be a puddle on the floor right now.

“You’re fucking evil Tay. You knew exactly what you were doing back there.” Zac mumbles against my mouth before kissing me again. “I need to have you….right now” – another kiss – “I want your dick in my mouth” – kiss – “right here” – kiss – “right now”.

I let out a primal growl as my hands fist in his hair, tugging slightly. Zac’s words have me painfully hard, and I can’t wait to get him on his knees. I tug his hair hard enough to expose his neck to me. I lean down, biting the skin of his neck and sucking the flesh into my mouth which elicits the most erotic whimper to escape his mouth.

I bring my hands to his shoulders, and apply only a slightest amount of pressure as I look him directly in his beautiful brown eyes.

“On your knees then” I demand.

Zac simply smiles impishly before nodding and following my request. He doesn’t take his eyes off of me as he slides to his knees in front of me. He makes short work of undoing my belt and releasing me from my jeans and boxers.

I can’t help running my hand through his hair and over his cheek as he languidly runs his tongue over the heated flesh of my cock. I suck in a hissed breath through my teeth as the contact, my hips thrusting forward fractionally.

“Fuck…” I moan.

The next thing I know my cock is engulfed in the hot, wet heat of Zac’s talented mouth, and both my hands are fisted in his hair. My head falls back against the door with a thud and my eyes slam shut of their own accord. This is going to be fast and hard – I can tell. We can’t risk getting caught here. We’re already taking a huge risk as we are.

I open my eyes to look down at Zac working me over like a man starved. The white-hot desire I can see in his eyes has me rising to the edge so fast I feel off kilter.

“Fuck you look so sexy with my cock in your mouth” I breathe out. Zac just continues for all he’s worth, his eyes never leaving mine. I can feel the familiar churning deep within my balls, and I know that I’m so close.

My mouth has dropped open, “I’m so close…” I’m panting. Zac simply hums his approval and reaches up with his other hand to tug on my balls. And that’s all she wrote! Everything turns white as I thrust hard into Zac’s mouth.

“FUUUCK….baby!” I moan loudly as I come hard. Zac is sucking me down so hard I feel like he’s sucking my soul out through my dick! His eyes still haven’t left mine and it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen! I could get used to seeing Zac on his knees in my office.

After a minute or two, Zac kisses the tip of my dick lovingly, before tucking me back into my boxers and jeans, and zipping me back up. I’m barely standing properly, having been reduced to a quivering, shaking, panting mess using my office door to hold myself up. He raises himself off the floor and presses another kiss to my lips.

“Shall we go home now?” he asks so nonchalantly it takes me a moment to answer.

“Y-y-yeah, okay. Let’s go.”

“Don’t worry Tay, I’m not finished with you yet. If you think you can rile me up like you did today and not pay for it – well you’re sorely mistaken” Zac winks at me as we make our way to my car.

And just like that, Zac’s words have my dick hardening again in my jeans. What the fuck is he doing to me?

My mind is a tangle of erotic images as I guide my car out of the Studio carpark and head in the direction of my house. Zac’s hand has casually made its way onto my thigh, and it’s taking all of my self-control to keep my mind focused on keeping the car on the road.

I can’t wait to find out what he has in store for me…


	5. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor decides he needs more of Zac - ALL of him. Will Zac give in to Taylor and give him what he needs? Or will things end before they've even begun?

The entire drive back home Zac had his hand on my leg, and it took everything I had in me to keep the car on the road. He wasn’t doing anything other than resting his hand just above my knee, staring casually out the passenger window at the passing city, but after the words he’d spoken as we’d left my office, my mind was awash with thoughts and visions of what he had in store for me….for US.

Images of Zac on his knees again with my straining cock in his mouth; his pouty pink lips gliding over my skin; teeth grazing my neck, biting as he fucked me hard over every surface in my house; FUCK! I sucked in a shaky breath as a shiver ran through me.

I wondered if he could feel me trembling under his hand; wondered if he knew that’s what he’d reduced me to. If he noticed, he sure as hell didn’t let on.

All these thoughts and the anticipation of what was to come had made my cock hard again; so fucking hard I was aching in my jeans. God I hope he’s not going to make me wait too long.

Finally I turn my car into my drive and kill the engine. I hurriedly unbuckle myself from the seat-belt and go to get out the car, but suddenly Zac’s hand is on my face, turning me to face him. He leans across the centre console and kisses me forcefully, his tongue making its way into my mouth without preamble.

I don’t know what it is about how Zac kisses me, but I’m seeing stars again before too long, and I have to pull back briefly, gasping for breath. I’ll never tire of kissing him. I’m addicted to his thick pillowy lips; to the scratch of his facial hair against my chin and cheeks as our mouths move together. I feel like we were born to do this; like we’ve been doing this forever. My hands are buried in his hair, holding him tightly, as close as I can get him. We’re both panting between kisses.

With sudden clarity, I realise I need more of him; I need ALL of him. I don’t want this to be just us making out like horny teenagers – not that this isn’t fun, but, I’m desperate for this to be more. I Want Zac in every way I can have him; I just hope he wants me too.

Desire flares deep within my gut, and before I can stop myself, I break our kiss and whisper,

"I need you."

Resting my head against his, I let those words hang in the air for a moment, hoping he understands what I’m saying. I don't have to wait long. His eyes meet mine, searching. Without blinking, I repeat the words, slower, looking straight into his brown eyes.

"Zac. I…need…you."

His eyes flutter half closed and he nods silently.

"Only if you want -"

"I want this, Taylor" he cuts me off, eyes snapping open, dark and full of desire and something else. "I guess I need you, too," he speaks softly. His cheeks fill with colour and he drops his gaze to his lap. Zac shy; that’s new.

I make my way out of the car and move around to him, taking his hand in mine as he shuts his door.

"I love you" I whisper, stepping in and leaning my body against his. He lifts his face, a small smile spread across his lips.

“I love you, too, Tay" he whispers back, squeezing my hand.

I turn and start walking toward the house, dragging him behind me, a flirty smile on my face. He follows easily, biting his lip, eyes darkening. We make our way inside, dropping keys, wallets and phones on the hall stand as we pass on our way to the bedroom.

As we cross the threshold of the bedroom, Zac turns me to face him and kisses me quickly a couple of times, his hands landing on my hips. We continue to move backwards towards the bed, and I’m amazed I don’t trip over my own feet.

I pause when I feel the back of my knees come into contact with the edge of my bed. Placing my hands on either side of his face, curling behind his neck, I pull Zac in for a kiss. A long, slow, passionate kiss; I’m not in a hurry, and neither is he.

He trails his hands up and down my arms, and then winds them around my hips, pulling me closer. I love feeling his lips moving with mine; his tongue exploring my mouth. I'll never tire of feeling the roughness of his chin grazing against my jaw. I sigh into him as our kiss slows. We rest our foreheads together for a moment in silence.

"Make love to me,” I whisper, barely audible. My heart was hammering in my throat.

This was the moment of truth. I didn't know if Zac would draw the line here, but there was no going back from this. Whether anything happened from here or not, all my cards were on the table; I prayed that Zac wouldn't break my heart.

His fingers tighten almost imperceptibly on my hips,

"Okay" he breathes back.

My knees go weak in relief, so I lower myself slowly onto the bed, moving backwards, my eyes never leaving his.

His gaze follows me, eyes smouldering. Without blinking, he lifts his shirt over his head, tossing it aside carelessly before he reaches his hand to his waist, unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans, pushing them down his lean legs.

I mirror his movements as best I can and stifle a moan as I take him in, in all his naked glory before me. He’s so god damned sexy it hurts. He’s so sure of himself, standing there with his cock at attention. He eventually lowers himself to the bed, crawling up toward me, over my body. He leans down and kisses my nipple, flicking his tongue over my skin, repeating again with my other nipple, before continuing up further. His lips claim mine in another sensual kiss. My stomach clenches as his cock rubs against mine, his satiny skin gliding over me. I moan into the kiss and run my hands up his back, arching my own.

I can feel Zac’s hands roaming down my body, down my sides, down my leg, up and over my stomach. It's like he's mapping out my body with his fingertips.

"Lube?" he mumbles against my lips. My heart races in my chest.

"Bottom drawer," I reply back, pointing to my side table. This is really happening. My body is trembling with anticipation.

He finds what he is looking for and crawls back over me, kissing me again. My hands grasp tightly into his hair, holding him to me. I'm just about trying to crawl inside the kiss, get as close to him as I can. I shift my legs, placing them either side of his hips. He naturally settles between them. He trails his hand down my side again, sliding it across my stomach and down between us. He not so subtly gives my cock a squeeze, before continuing his path further down. I gasp and my eyes roll closed as I feel his fingers brush at my entrance.

I feel a shock-wave hit my body. Zac is watching me through heavy-lidded eyes, biting his lip. I can feel him trembling against me. I reach up and brush my fingers along his face, reassuring him. It seems to give him what he was waiting for, and he reaches his hand over and grabs the tube of lube, squeezing some onto his fingers. He brings his hand back to where it was, spreading the cold lube against my ass. I jump a little at the sudden temperature difference, but soon moan into him as he works his fingers over me.

He looks me dead in the eyes, pausing with his finger at my entrance,

"Tay?"

"I want you, Zac" I breathe back.

It's all the encouragement he needs as I feel him press his finger harder against my entrance. Naturally my body resists him, but I force myself to relax, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. I let out a deep moan as I feel his finger slip past my resistance and pause. I can't help but clench against the intrusion, no matter how welcome it is. It's been a long time since I’ve been with a man.

I give a little nod once I feel my body relax a little more, and Zac pushes his finger in a little further. I bite my lip as he slowly draws his finger back, then moan as he presses forward again, getting deeper this time.

In only a matter of minutes my body begins to adjust to the feeling; discomfort giving way to the first tingles of pleasure. My hips rock against him of their own accord, and I hear him suck in a breath.

I feel him push a second finger into me, and I throw my head back. I reach a hand out and wrap my fingers around his free arm that's resting on my hip. I open my eyes and stare into his, wordlessly begging for more. His eyes are almost black with lust, his mouth hanging open, panting as he watches me.

He twists the fingers inside of me suddenly, causing me to yelp in surprise, my hips bucking again. He just smirks knowingly at me.

"Fuck you" I murmur, a small smile spread on my face.

"Soon" he replies, his voice heavy. He twists his fingers again and I moan, digging my fingers into the skin of his arm.

"More" I moan again and rock my hips back against his fingers again and again. The pleasure is building in me fast, I need more of him.

He bends down and captures my lips in his, his tongue running over my bottom lip playfully as I feel him press a third finger into me. I moan loudly into our kiss and then bite his tongue. He gasps and pulls back, an amused look on his face.

"Easy there, tiger. No damaging the goods" he chuckles at me.

I love the feeling of his fingers working inside of me. I start fucking myself on his fingers, reaching my hand up from his arm to curl in his hair. I pull him in for another rough kiss, before pulling back and looking into his eyes again.

"Zac, I need you inside of me" I pant heatedly.

His eyes briefly close and he bites his lip again, a habit I notice we both share.  
Pulling his fingers from me, he shifts closer, lining himself up. I feel the head of his dick rubbing against me teasingly, before he presses forward gently.

I look up at him, and he looks down at me. We're locked in each other’s stares as I feel him slip inside me.

Time stands still. The breath is knocked from my lungs, my heart has expanded beyond what I thought possible. My mouth hangs open, trying to draw air into my parched lungs; Zac mirrors my expression.

"Oh fuck, Taylor" he chokes out. "So tight."

He glides his hands down my thighs, over my hips. He trails one hand over my stomach and chest, making me tremor. He trails it back to my hip, curling his fingers into my flesh, holding on.

"You ok?" he asks quietly.

"Fuck yeah, I'm ok. You're so big" I mumble back. "Feels so good"

"Yeah?" He smirks down at me. Motherfucking tease.

I nod at him, "Yeah."

He continues pushing into me slowly, giving my body time to accommodate his size. I've been with a couple of guys before, but none of them were as deliciously thick as Zac. I felt so fucking full. It was making me see stars.

Before too long I decide I’ve had enough waiting. I push myself down onto him as fast as I can stand.

"FUCK" his arms buckle at my sudden movement and he half falls down onto me.

I bury my hands into his hair. He pulls back slowly, thrusting back into me hard.  
I moan into his shoulder and he does it again; and again. I feel his unshaven face as he drags his cheek against mine, bringing his lips around to mine. He kisses me slowly; passionately. I can feel all the love I feel for him mirrored back to me in his kiss.

I swallow his moans, share his whispers and let my body be taken by this beautiful, beautiful man. His hands are all over me; gliding, caressing, scratching, holding on.

My hands make their way around to his back, holding him as close to my body as I can. I wrap my legs around him, giving myself over to him completely.

We rock our bodies together, making love to our own music. I open my eyes as we break our kiss, and stare into his chocolate brown eyes. His eyes are shining. We say nothing, but continue to move together, never taking our eyes off of each other. It's more intimacy than I have ever shared with anyone. My heart aches at this revelation. It only makes me love him more; makes me want to give him more. There's not much left of me to give that he doesn't already have.

Our breathing is picking up pace, both climbing our own mountains toward release. I sigh his name, and he kisses me softly.

I feel him whisper my name in answer, and I know he's getting close. This sends another current through my body, I can't help but clench around him. He growls against my neck and I feel it all the way down on my cock, pressed between us.

"Fuck that's hot, Zac".

He growls again, biting my neck and sucking the skin into his mouth. I moan loudly into his ear.

"I'm getting close."

He releases my neck from his mouth, kissing the skin gently. He sits up, reaching a hand down to grasp my cock. White hot heat surrounds me as he begins to move his hand in time with his thrusting hips. I bite my lip to keep myself from screaming like a crazy man. Instead, I let out a growl of my own.

"God, you're sexy Tay," he murmurs. "So fucking sexy"

I start letting out little whimpers as my breathing picks up, almost panting.  
I start bucking my hips to meet his, thrusting into his hand as he jacks me off.

"I'm close baby....so - god...so close" I pant.

"That's it Tay. Let yourself go baby." he purrs. "Give it to me...come for me, Taylor. I wanna see you when you come."

His hand is pumping me furiously, and I can't hold on anymore.  
I throw my head back as I feel the familiar tightening in my balls.

"Look at me Tay" he demands.

I bring my face back down and moan loudly as the first rope of cum shoots out of my dick, landing on my stomach.

"FUCK! Oh fuck...Zac! Oh..I..-FUCK-...love...you..."

I moan as rope after rope covers my stomach and Zac’s hand.

Zac is staring at me, his own mouth open, breathing heavily. Before I’ve even finished my own climax, he’d swoops back down on me, hands wound so tightly into my hair, kissing me hard; his hips thrusting hard against me. Within seconds, he too is coming apart.

"Fuck, Taylor..."

I swallow his moan into a long, passionate kiss, holding him against me as I feel his heat flood me. We moan in harmony again, pulling apart far enough to look into each other's eyes as our orgasms finally ebb.

It’s without a doubt, the hardest, strongest orgasm I have EVER had in my entire life. I feel wrung out; my entire body trembling, from more than just aftershocks.

We both just lay there, staring into each other's eyes, out of breath.

I didn't think it was even possible, but the love I have for this amazing man above me is overwhelming. I can't help the overwhelming emotion that’s beginning to fill my heart right now. I feel the tell-tale heat in my eyes, and before I realise, tears are overflowing out of them, trickling down into my hair.

Zac's expression changes in an instant.

"Tay! Baby, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he asks, his voice breaking with concern as he wipes away my tears.

I blink up at him, smiling shyly. I nod, feeling like an idiot.

"I'm fine" I giggle gently. Smiling up at him, "I'm perfect. I just love you SO much" I brush my fingers down his face. "So much, I didn't even know I was capable of it. I guess it’s my turn to be overwhelmed".

His eyes shift between both of mine for what feels like ages, before he lets the biggest smile spread across his face.

"You feel it too?" he asks, in an almost childlike voice. "I thought it was just me".

He bends down, capturing my lips in another deep kiss. It doesn't last long though. He pulls back again, laughing a loud, exhilarated laugh.

"I love you too! So much more than you'll ever know!"

We both whimper a little as he slides from me. I really can't get enough of him.  
He rolls over, lying down on the pillow next to me, on his side facing me. I roll onto my side so I can face him too, our legs entwined.

He reaches out, taking one of my hands in his. Bringing my hand to his lips, he kisses each of my knuckles, before placing my hand against his chest over his heart. It's hammering away too fast in his chest. I blink at him, smiling.

"It's yours". He whispers to me.

Words can't describe how those two words make me feel. I feel as though the crazy puzzle my life has been up until now, has finally fallen into place. I close my eyes briefly, savouring the feeling taking over me. I then take his other hand, mirroring his actions, placing it to my chest over my own heart.

"Yours" I whisper back to him.

"Mine" he replies, staring into my eyes.

"Forever" I say.

And I see a single tear fall from his eye, dropping to the pillow, as he echoes me,

"Forever..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I'm really loving this chapter. I'm totally not sure if i should leave this story here, or continue with it! I have so much more in store for these boys. Any input would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> As always, enjoy xo


	6. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going amazingly for Taylor and Zac. Their relationship having morphed into something other than just siblings. They're happy, comfortable, untouchable.  
> That is, until Zac tries to comfort his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Zac's POV

**6 weeks later**

 

Taylor and I had found it relatively easy to slip into an easy routine with our ‘relationship’, after that amazing afternoon just over a month ago. Our lives simply continued much as they had before; just with added benefits.

We spent most of our free time outside of the studio with each other; either me at his place, or him at mine. We shopped together, cooked together (okay, well, TAY cooked – but I helped taste test everything), had epic Nintendo and Xbox marathons together. It was easy; smooth. We stayed over at each other’s places most nights too; only sleeping alone at our own places a couple of times a week – if that. We agreed that it would be better to keep it that way for now, and just see how things went.

We already had keys to each other’s houses, so that wasn’t any different, it just meant that a couple of times I’d been woken in the middle of the night to Taylor trying to silently slip into my bed. Not that I would EVER complain about having Taylor in my bed.

As for everyone else around us, no one seemed to notice the change between us; that or if they did, no one said anything. We were always careful not to look at each other longer than was necessary, and to only touch each other as ‘normal’ brothers would if we had to. We even managed to keep our innuendos to a bare minimum too, which, especially for me, was impressive.

With things going so well, I couldn’t help but find myself worrying about how long it would last. It was as though my mind needed to keep me grounded or something. Every now and then, usually when I was alone in my own bed, I would suddenly find myself overwhelmed with anxiety; a sense of dread coursing through my body. My mind telling me that what Tay and I had was only temporary; that it would never last.

On those nights, I’d always text Tay that I needed him, and within no time I’d find myself wrapped up in him, between the sheets; our heavy breathing the only thing breaking the silence of my room. He knew what those texts were about – I’d mentioned my worries to him on more than one occasion – and he would always manage to ease my mind of my anxieties. He would always save me from myself.

Little did I know how soon things would start to come undone.

***

I sighed as I leaned my head back on the couch, sinking into the cushions. My head was all cloudy and hazy, so I let my eyes drift shut.

Carrick had called earlier today asking if he could come over. He’s been having a rough time lately, getting over a rather difficult break-up. He even promised to bring over some of his awesome Cali weed that I loved so much; he knew me so well.

We’d headed straight for the lounge room where I kept my Xbox. I had pulled out all the snack food I could find ready for an afternoon gaming marathon, so we got stuck straight into it.

After about half an hour, Carrick decided it was time for a joint (or two). After lighting up and taking a couple of hits, he passed it over to me. I took a big hit, letting the smoke fill my lungs, loving the slight burn as it hit the back of my throat. After a beat, I exhaled in a cloud of blue and closed my eyes. This was good shit. Don’t get me wrong, the stuff I got wasn’t bad by any means, but everyone knew that California weed was a league all of its own.

Within a few hits, I was already feeling the familiar haze starting to take effect. I wasn’t so chilled out that I couldn’t continue our game of Fallout, but it had certainly taken the edge off. I handed the joint back to Carrick, who proceeded to finish it within two massive drags. I couldn’t help but chuckle at him, shaking my head.

“What?” he asked me, his mouth turned up in a lazy, lopsided grin.

“Nothing man. You’re just SUCH a stoner sometimes” I rolled my eyes at him

“Well duh, dude. I’m from California. Do you even KNOW me?” he laughed, nudging my knee with his. “Besides, what does that make you, Zaccy boy?” he winked at me before turning his attention back to our game.

I had nothing for that, so I just shook my head again and un-paused our game. “Fair point”

Maybe I was even more stoned than I originally thought, because I found I couldn’t concentrate on our game anymore; everything was distorted and I couldn’t for the life of me remember what I was supposed to be doing. Carrick must have felt the same because he was just staring at the screen with a glassy look to his eyes. It took him a beat to realise that I’d quit the game and turned the screen off.

I leaned towards him, waving my hand in front of his face, laughing, when all of a sudden he dropped the controller and dropped his head into his hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

I was startled for a moment.

“Whoa, dude. Are you okay? I can turn the game back on if it means that much to you” I tried to lighten the mood, but he just shook his head at me.

“No, it’s not that. I miss him, Zac. I miss him so fucking much” Carrick turned, grabbing my shirt and sobbing into my shoulder. I put my arm around him and rubbed his shoulder soothingly. Carrick was my best friend; I hated seeing him like this.

He had been with Eli for over a year when, out of the blue, Eli up and left him. Saying some shit about wanting more out of life, things that Carrick didn’t. I’d never seen him so broken. Nothing ever really seemed to faze Carrick up until then. But I guess everyone has their breaking point.

I continued running my hand over Carrick’s arm, just letting him cry it out. After a few minutes, his sobs died down to just shuddering breaths.

I brought my hand to his chin, tilting his face up, “Hey”, Carrick blinked at me “It’s okay to hurt dude. You guys were together for a long time. You loved him. It’s gonna take time for your heart to let go and heal. There’s no time limit on that okay?”

He just nodded, muttering a small ‘thanks’ before biting his lip. I gave him a smile and brought my hand from his chin to wipe the tears from his cheek. As I did, Carrick locked eyes with me, and my heart lurched at the look he was giving me.

Uh oh…

Before I could react, Carrick closed the distance between us and was pressing his lips against mine. I froze in shock; my eyes wide open, staring at his closed ones. My heart was in my throat as I watched in slow motion as he brought his hand up to curl around my neck. I needed to stop him. This wasn’t okay.

I brought my own hand up to his wrist to pull his hand off of my neck, but he must have misread my intentions because he suddenly let out a gasp and kissed me even harder, dragging his tongue over my lips.

I jerked back violently, pulling his hand from my neck and putting distance between us.

“Carrick…” I started, voice and head shaking with shock.

“I – I’m so sorry Zac. I don’t know why I just did that” he replied hurriedly, fear written all over his face.

“I’m sorry. It’s just…there’s…there’s someone else. I’m with someone else” I spoke quietly. “I love you, Carrick, but not like that. You’re my best friend. But that’s all…”

“I’m SO, so sorry Zac. Forgive me…shit.” He was talking too fast, clearly panicking. “I have to go” and before I could reply, he was across the room and I heard the front door slam shut after him.

Well, fuck. That was awkward.

With all the commotion of Carrick sobbing violently, and the haziness from the weed I’d smoked still lingering, I hadn’t even heard the front door open moments before he kissed me; I hadn’t noticed that Tay was standing in the doorway, frozen in place, right as Carrick had kissed me. I hadn’t heard his feet make a hasty retreat from the house either. I didn’t know that right now, he was crying in his car on his way to the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you asked for it! I'm not any good at writing angsty stuff, but I'm happy with how this is turning out so far.
> 
> Next chapter is nearly ready too. Enjoy


	7. Fired Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac has no idea that Taylor witnessed Carrick kissing him, but he's about to find out. Taylor is mad and doesn't want to hear a word Zac has to say.
> 
> Everyone's a little Fired Up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter guys, but it needed to be. I got so worked up writing this haha, but I REALLY hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> This chapter is in Zac's POV.

I ended up falling asleep on the couch after Carrick disappeared. I was still high from the weed and after the shock of Carrick trying to kiss me had worn off, I was emotionally drained.

When I finally woke up, the house was dark and silent. I pulled my phone out to check the time and it was just after 10pm. Holy shit, I’d slept right through dinner.

Speaking of dinner, Taylor was supposed to be coming over and eating dinner here tonight. Did he come here, find me asleep and leave again? Did he eat without me? Neither of those two scenarios really seemed plausible though. One, he’d never leave without trying to wake me or even climbing next to me to wait for me to wake up; and two, no matter how dead to the world I could be, I would NEVER sleep through the smell of food.

I got up slowly from the couch, my bones cracking as I stretched. All the mess from earlier in the day was still all over the coffee table, which again indicated that Taylor hasn’t been here. He can’t help himself; he would have tidied up the mess.

I glanced down at my phone again to see if I missed a message or call from him, but there was nothing. I felt a brief stirring of unease in my stomach, but then I quickly shook it away. He probably got carried away at the studio or something; I’ve known him long enough to know how caught up he sometimes gets with work. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s passed out on the couch at the studio, too exhausted to even drive home.

I decide to leave him be for now and call him in the morning. Although I’ve managed to sleep the afternoon away, I still feel dog tired, so I tidy up the mess from the lounge room and head up to bed.

As I strip down to my underwear and climb into my king-sized bed, I briefly allow my mind to re-run over the events of this afternoon with Carrick. I hadn’t meant to give him the wrong idea. I was simply comforting him. I didn’t do anything we haven’t done before; I don’t understand why he kissed me. I hope he’s okay, wherever he is. I’ll have to at least message him tomorrow and make sure. No doubt we both need a little time to process what happened and calm down.

I let out a sigh as I burrow myself deeper under the covers, once more feeling utterly drained. The bed feels a little cold without Taylor here next to me, but I’ll see him tomorrow. Before too long I feel my eyes drifting shut as I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

***

A loud gurgling, growling sound snaps me awake in an instant. The sun is pouring in through the edges of the curtains and I realise what’s woken me; my stomach. I hadn’t eaten since yesterday afternoon; no wonder I was hungry.

I scramble to throw on some clean clothes and make my way down to the kitchen to find some breakfast. As I’m downing my second cup of orange juice and waiting for my second serve of chocolate pop-tarts, I check my phone. I frown as I notice there’s still no message from Taylor. He’d surely be awake by now. And if he had indeed fallen asleep at the studio, or for whatever reason he hadn’t made it here last night, he would usually have at least messaged me – if not called me – by now. This revelation made my stomach tighten uncomfortably again.

I hit call on his number and waited as I listened to it ring and ring. It ended up going to voicemail. I frowned again as I redialled his number; voicemail again. What the hell was going on? It wasn’t like Taylor not to message or call, and let his phone go to voicemail. He ALWAYS had his phone charged; and he always had his phone on him.

The unease in my gut started to expand. I tried to reason with myself that there was no reason to get too worked up right now, that there was a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. But I couldn’t help the knot in my stomach from twisting and adrenaline surging through my veins.

It was already 9:30am, so Ike would be at the studio. I found his name in my phone and hit call.

“Hey, Zac, what’s up” he answered casually.

“Hey Ike. Question; is Tay around” I tried to keep the trembling out of my voice.

He paused briefly, and I could just picture him looking around the room. “No, he’s not. He left after lunch yesterday. I thought he said he was going to your place or something. He’s not there?”

My heart dropped. There’s no way he saw what happened…is there? I mean, I would have heard him if he came to my house. Fuck, I was getting more and more worried.

“No, he’s not. And he didn’t come round to my place at all yesterday. We were supposed to be having dinner last night but I kinda fell asleep; I thought he’d done the same at the studio” I trailed off.

“Maybe he went home or something. Everything seemed fine when he left” Isaac replied. “Have you tried calling him?”

“No, Isaac. I called you first” I said sarcastically. “Of course I’ve tried calling him; multiple times. It keeps going to voicemail. That’s why I called you.” I sighed loudly. “Listen, if you see or hear from him, tell him I’m looking for him okay. I’m gonna go swing by his place and see if he’s home.”

“Okay, dude. I’m sure he’s fine. You know what Taylor’s like. He’s probably got his head buried in a new song idea or something – or passed out asleep. But let me know when you find him okay.”

I mumbled half a reply before ending the call. Something was wrong; I could feel it. I dashed to my room and put on my shoes, grabbed my wallet and keys and was out the door in less than 2 minutes; breakfast long but forgotten.

I admit that I made my way a LITTLE too fast through the streets of Tulsa towards Taylor’s place.

My heart was in my throat the entire time; my hands shaking so much I could barely keep them on the steering wheel. As i turned into Taylors street and approached his drive, I was at least a little relieved to see his Range Rover parked there. At least I'd found him.

I pulled my truck behind his, and was out the door before the engine had fully switched off. I didn't bother locking it.

with ice in my veins, I ran up to the door and burst inside without even bothering to knock.

“Taylor -” the breath was knocked from my lungs as I bumped into the very man I was looking for. “Oh thank god. I've been trying to call you. what…” I let my voice trail off as I truly look at him. His hands are balled up into fists and his eyes were red and bloodshot; he looked all at once furious and broken. “Tay, babe, what’s wrong” I ask carefully.

He glares at me a moment before speaking. “Get out”.

His tone is so cold I take an automatic step backwards. “What?”

“You heard me. I don’t want to see or speak to you right now. Get out” he says again, only marginally louder. “I saw you, Zac. I fucking SAW YOU” his voice cracks on the last two words.

Fuck. That explained a lot.

I take a step back toward him, my hand automatically reaching for him. “No, Taylor, it’s not what you think…”

He snatches his arm out of my reach and takes two more steps away from me, turning his face away. I could see the pain written all over his face. “Don’t” he whispers.

My heart is hammering away in my throat, I feel sick to my stomach that he thinks I’d been a willing participant in the kiss. But even more so that he wouldn't let me explain. I try reaching for him again.

“Don’t fucking touch me” he yells at me.

I jump as I let out a gasp at his outburst. Why won’t he let me talk? I have to make him listen. If he was going to yell, then I guess I was going to have to yell too to get him to hear me.

“Taylor, fucking LISTEN to me.” I yell. “He kissed ME. I stopped him as soon as it happened. It’s not what you think”. I stand, chest heaving, glaring at him. “I promise you, baby; I don't want Carrick. This is just a total misunderstanding” I continued gently.

A look of pure indignation falls across Taylor’s features, and he slowly takes a couple of steps toward me. For a brief moment, I think he believes me; that we’re okay. That is until he reaches out and grabs my elbow in a vice-like grip, turns me around forcefully and shoves me toward the door I just came through.

As he shoves me through the door I turn to face him again. He’s right there in my face, I can feel the heat of his breath on my face.

“Why don’t you go running back to Carrick. Don’t try to tell me what I did and didn’t see, Zac” he growls. “I thought what we had actually MEANT something to you; I thought what we had was worth more than fucking around with other people. I guess I was wrong. I guess that was just me”.

Tears we’re threatening to fall from his eyes as he slammed the door in my face. I simply stand there, mouth agape with shock, unable to move. What the actual fuck just happened?

I make my way on shaky legs back to my truck, climbing into the driver’s seat on autopilot. I feel like I’ve just been sucker-punched; I can’t breathe. My vision was beginning to blur; I realise why a moment later as I feel the dampness of tears on my cheeks.

Were we over? I swallow around the lump that has suddenly formed in my throat. We can’t be over; what we had was too special to be over.

I had to force Taylor to hear me out. But would he listen to me if I went back in there right now?

I sit there in my truck for what seems like hours arguing with myself about whether or not to go back in now, or to give Taylor time to cool down.

Eventually, I can’t sit in the truck anymore. I hop out, making my way over to the house again. I go to open the door but instead find it locked. I bang my fist against the door, probably with more force than necessary.

“Taylor open the door! You don’t get to kick me out without hearing what I have to say” I yell against the wood. Nothing. I beat my fist a few more times. “TAYLOR”.

After a beat I slam both fists against the wood together, trying to hold back the angry tears threatening to overflow from my eyes again. “Damnit, Taylor. Always so fucking stubborn” I growl. In that moment, I remembered I have my keys to his house in the car. First though, I decide, I’ll head around the back and see if he’s left the back door unlocked. He’s probably too angry to really think about locking ALL doors. I cross my fingers and hope I’m right as I make my way around the side of the house.

Just as I’d suspected, he has totally forgotten to lock the back door as well. I make my way inside carefully; now is NOT the time to startle my brother.

It seems as though all I can hear is the rapid thump-thump of my pulse in my ears as I make my way through the house.

I make my way through the kitchen, then toward the lounge. Both are empty. I continue down the hall toward Tay’s office. Luckily the door is open, so I quietly poke my head inside the room. What i see stops me in my tracks. Taylor is there, in his office chair, back turned toward me. He is doubled over, head buried in his hands, sobbing hard.

My heart feels as though it has been ripped out of my chest and crushed under my feet. Without even thinking about it, I make my way over to him, crouching low in front of his knees, and put my hands on his wrists, gently prying his hands away from his face.

He doesn’t fight me on this, but the look of utter pain on his face...it breaks me.

“Yes, Carrick kissed me. Yes, I was in shock for a moment. But I came to and pulled away, Taylor. I pulled away and told him that I don’t feel that way about him. I told him I was with someone else. He freaked out and ran. You’ve GOT to believe me; I didn’t kiss him”. I speak pleadingly, tears welling in my eyes; my voice breaking. “I love YOU...only you”.

At that last admission, he closes his eyes, more tears falling silently down his blushed cheeks. He subtly starts to shake his head, before opening his eyes again.

“You don’t have to lie to me, Zac. Don’t pretend that we can really make this thing work between us. We knew it was fucked up when we let it happen. We’re delusional if we think it can ever really be anything more than a mistake we made”. His voice was eerily quiet; thick with resignation. He pulls his wrists from my hands, standing slowly. I stand up too, moving back a step.

“No…” I whisper.

“Just go be with Carrick. At least you’re not committing the ultimate sin with him. He can give you more than what I ever can”. With that, he pushes past me and turns toward his bedroom.

No; no I wasn’t letting him go this easily. Why was he talking like this? No, I wasn’t going to let him go. I march into his bedroom, pushing the almost closed door open with such force the handle crashes into the wall behind, leaving a dent in the drywall.

“Just leave, Zac; please. I can’t do this” he mumbles and turns, walking into the adjoining bathroom.

Taylor could be so thick sometimes. For someone who seems to be a know-it-all, he really could be a bit slow at times.

“You really don’t get it, do you?” I growl at him, following him to the bathroom, nearly getting hit in the face as he tries to slam the door on me. “Do you really think that I want him? Do you really believe that I would do anything to hurt you? Especially cheat on you?!”

“Seemed to me like you two were plenty cosy together” he responds, deliberately avoiding looking at me.

Jesus, this was getting beyond a fucking joke. I was getting more and more agitated at the whole situation the longer I let Taylor talk like this. I had to show him that he was wrong; give him no reason to doubt me.

“For fuck’s sake Taylor – would you LISTEN to yourself”! I can’t contain my frustration anymore. I cross the tiny room in less than 3 strides; grabbing a handful of Taylor’s hair in one hand, holding his chin roughly in the other as I take his mouth in a crushing kiss before he has a chance to protest. I was MAD, and I wanted him to know it. It’s a rough, demanding, teeth-clashing, tongues fighting, breath-stealing kiss.

Initially I feel him stiffen in my embrace, trying to fight against me. But I feel it the moment he stops resisting me; I feel his hands digging into my shoulders, trying to pull me closer instead of pushing me away. I know I’ve got him then.

I shove him roughly against the wall, not really caring right in this moment if I hurt him. I break our mouths apart, biting his bottom lip none-too-gently. He’s panting heavily, eyes clouded with lust and excitement.

“Tell me; does it FEEL like I want anyone else right now?” I snarl against his kiss-swollen lips, as I thrust my hips aggressively against his own. All he manages is a needy whimper and a shake of his head. “That’s what I thought” I breathe out as I capture his mouth once again in a bruise-inducing kiss.

His fingers are clawing at my neck and pulling at my hair, and I’m in paradise. I love the heady feeling of making Tay a ball of whimpering neediness. I need him to know there’s no one else.  
As my fingers make their way underneath the material of his shirt to his fiery skin, I shift so I can bite at the skin of his neck.

“It’s only you Tay; it’s only EVER been you” I whisper against him, punctuating my statement by sucking the delicate skin of his neck into my hungry mouth. I know it’s immature, and I know it’s selfish, but I suck hard on his neck until I know I’m leaving a mark on him. He’s mine; I’m his. I don’t want anyone else and I need him to understand that.

“Fuck,” is all he manages to breathe out as he tugs hard at my hair again.

We’re a blur of limbs as we both race to rid each other of every shred of clothing covering our bodies; garments flying every which way, some landing in the bathtub, some over the shower door, most falling in a heap on the cold tiled floor.

I place another chaste but firm kiss on his pink lips, pushing him against the wall again; a little less forceful this time – but firm enough. I begin to kiss, nip and suck my way down his jaw, chin, neck; continuing a path down his lean torso where I pause momentarily to bite down hard on both of his nipples, causing him to cry out. He arches his back from the wall as I wrap the fingers of my left hand around his straining cock, giving it a few firm strokes.

I leaned my forehead against his, and he opens his eyes to stare into mine.

“Do you want me”? I ask, my voice a hair above a whisper.

He stares at me silently for a beat, before answering hoarsely

“I’ll always want you, Zac”.

At his words, I can’t hold back anymore; I grab his hips and spin him around to face the mirror, pushing my hand between his shoulder blades making him bend over the counter top. I step one leg between his, nudging his legs apart further. I need him NOW.

I run my calloused hands over the smooth skin of his back, down to the curve of his delectable backside. I bring my hand down a couple of times on his ass, causing Taylor to throw his head back and suck in a gasp. I watch as the skin reddens under my fingers, biting my lip and letting out a strangled moan.

I have no idea where the lube is so I don’t bother; instead I suck two of my fingers into my mouth. Our eyes are locked on each other’s in the mirror, both full of such burning need I’m amazed we haven’t spontaneously combusted yet.

Taylor is panting wildly, slack jawed, eyes following every movement. I release my wet fingers from my mouth, bringing them down between his cheeks, coming to rest against his entrance. My free hand is gripping his hip so hard I’m sure he’ll be bruised.

Without taking our eyes off of each other, or even blinking, I press my fingers into him and watch as he bites his lip. I’m in no mood to take it gently today. I feel him tremble under my touch, and it’s all I can do not to lose control and take him hard and fast right now. I love feeling him stretch around me; feeling the way his body gives way for my intruding fingers.

Taylor lets out another deep moan, his eyes fluttering closed and head dropping forward as I begin to move my hand in and out of him at a steady pace. The intense heat of his body sending my mind into overdrive; not to mention my own painfully hard cock, which is now throbbing as it rests between the top of Taylor’s ass cheeks, pre-cum dripping from my slit onto his perfect, porcelain skin.

I press myself flush against his back, my free arm moving from his hip to wrap across his chest holding him tight against me. I bend to nip at his most sensitive junction of his neck. This causes Taylor to jerk his head up and lift upright again, forcing us both up, moaning my name as he opens his eyes. My eyes are trained on his in the mirror as I continue to move my fingers inside of him relentlessly. I begin scissoring said fingers, panting into his ear as I drag my tongue the entire curve of his lobe.

Taylor lets out a strangled noise as my fingers graze over the bundle of nerves deep within him. His knuckles are turning white as he tries to find purchase on the counter top. With a predatory smile painted on my lips, and a dark and dangerous glint in my eyes, I growl against his ear,

“So fucking needy, aren’t you. So ready for me”

Tay simply trembles at my words, panting like an animal.

“Look at how fucking sexy you are, Tay. You are SO beautiful; so responsive. Why would I EVER want anyone but you, baby” I drag my tongue over my lips, wetting them. “You’re gonna watch yourself in the mirror right now as I fuck you, Taylor. You’re gonna watch as I make you come apart. And then you’ll never accuse me of being unfaithful again; do you understand?”

Taylor replies with a breathy “Yes” as he nods his head in agreement.

“Good” I mumble at the same time I pull my fingers from him. Grabbing hold of my throbbing dick, I line myself up against Taylor, and lift my eyes to watch his face as I enter him in one swift thrust.

“Oh fuck” Taylor cries out, eyes snapping shut at the intrusion, face contorting half in pain, half in pleasure. It’s hotter than any porn I’ve ever fucking seen.

I drag my hips back and slam back into him without warning. I was still mad that he had the audacity to accuse me of cheating on him; I wanted him to feel me for days.

“Eyes open, Tay” I growl in his ear again, biting down on his shoulder. “Watch me fuck you”.

He lets out a strained whimper and brings one of his hands to his own cock. Before he has his fingers completely wrapped around himself, though, I grab both of his wrists, pinning them between our bodies.

“Zac…what are you doing? I need-” Taylor whines at me, looking at my reflection with those big, beautiful blue eyes.

“You don’t get to touch, baby. I’m gonna make you come without touching yourself; gonna make you feel so good.” I panted, picking up the pace. “And then when you’ve recovered…” I pause, bringing my lips to his ear again, continuing in a hoarse whisper: “You’re gonna fuck ME. You’re gonna show me who I belong to and make me yours”.

I bring my hand up and grab his chin roughly, turning his face to mine so I can kiss him hungrily. Taylor reaches a hand up and buries his fingers in my hair as he returns the assault on my mouth; his other palm is now flat against the mirror, holding him upright.

He bites my bottom lip as he pulls his mouth away from mine, his deep blue eyes looking into mine.

“Show me, Zac. Show me how much you need me” he whispers to me; voice hoarse and thick with desire.

I swear my brain glitches right then and has to reset itself. I feel the muscles along my back spasm as desire courses through my body; my hands tightening on him as I let out the most animalistic sounding half moan, half growl in response.

I release his face and turn my face back to our reflection, moving my hands back to grasp at his hips firmly. If he wants me to show him; then show him I will.

I pull my hips back and slam back into Taylor as hard as I can manage; the contact of my skin on his echoing obscenely through the small bathroom. Taylor’s gaze meets mine as he bites his lip hard and lets out a deep groan.

I continue to thrust in and out of Taylor at lightning speed, both of us panting like animals, trying to keep oxygen flowing into our lungs. Even though I have a vice-like grip on his hips, pulling him onto my dick over and over, Taylor is thrusting himself just as forcefully onto me, matching my fevered pace easily.

Before too long I can feel the tell-tale churning beginning in my balls, my vision is beginning to get hazy. Taylor is getting close too; I can tell by the way he keeps tightening on me. We’ve been doing this long enough that I can read his body like a book. I can’t help but let out one particularly strained gasp as he tightens extra hard on me. My left hand reaches out almost of its own accord and I drag my nails down his back. Taylor arches into me, letting out a hiss in response, his fingers grasping desperately at the counter.

The sight of that alone brings me right to the edge. I lean forward, burying the fingers of my left hand tightly into Tay’s silky hair, yanking him back up and against me as hard as I can. I know I’ve hit the sweet spot inside of Taylor as I do this. He lets out a loud, drawn out groan and clenches around me hard. Our eyes lock in the mirror again, and them I’m falling over the precipice of my orgasm. My vision fades momentarily, both hands tightening on Taylor wherever they are, and I slam once more into him as hard as I can, filling him with the heat of my release.

“TAYLOR” I all but scream his name as I come.

Taylor is matching my scream with one of his own, my name on his lips. He is coming apart in front of me, ropes of his cum landing across the counter, the mirror and his chest. His eyes are glazed over orbs of black and blue; they never leave mine as we stand there, trembling, shaking and panting heavily from our orgasms.

Slowly, I release my grip on his hair and his hip, and lean my head forward to place a gentle kiss on his neck and shoulder, still lost for breath.

“I’m yours, Tay; only yours. I love you”.

He lets out a shaky breath as he smiles shyly at my reflection.

“I believe you, Zac” he smirks at me. “I love you, too”.

We make short work of getting ourselves cleaned up, before making our way back into the bedroom and falling heavily down onto the soft mattress together.

Taylor rolls to his side, propping his head up with one hand.

“Did you mean what you said before?” he looks at me, a twinkle of curiosity in his eyes.

“About what” I ask – I know exactly what he means, but I like being difficult.

“About me fucking you…” he bites his lip, cheeks flushing a sexy shade of pink again.

I chuckle and reach over to pull him on top of me, placing a few chaste kisses against his lips, then I nip playfully at his chin.

“Wanna find out?”


	8. A Claim to Stake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor takes the reigns from Zac at his request. He's ready to show Zac who he belongs to...and it's most certainly NOT Carrick!
> 
>  
> 
> (Chapter back to Taylor's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!! I know you all probably thought I'd dropped off the face of the earth because it's been like a bazillion years since i updated. But I'm back for now.
> 
> Life has been pretty crappy for me the last 6 months - with marriage breakdown and all that jazz. But I've risen above and my writers block has lifted for now! YAY!
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Hopefully it wont take as long for the next update to be ready!
> 
> Much love xo

I swear I feel like a horny 15 year old boy again. It feels like I’ve had more sex in the 6 weeks or so since Zac and I have been together than I have in my entire life – and I’m fucking LOVING IT!! (Pun intended).

I would have thought I’d be running out of steam at some point with how much we fuck, but seriously, it’s like the more sex we have, the more I want. And it just keeps on going...and going...and going...and - well, you get my drift.

As Zac and I lay on the bed sharing languid kisses after he just literally fucked me within an inch of my life, I find my body responding to his promise of letting ME fuck HIM. My nerves are alight with avidity; my cock already stirring between our bodies. You would think I’d have zero energy left after how hard Zac just made me come, but it appears I don’t need as much recovery as we thought.

‘Mmmm, didn’t take you long, did it babe?” Zac mumbled between kisses, a lustful smirk on his face.

“Apparently not” I replied, “It seems I can’t get enough of you”. To emphasize my point, I grind my hips down against him slowly, allowing him to feel every inch of my hardening cock against his own.

Zac responds by tightening his grip in my hair, gasping my name lustfully.

I lean back down and trail my lips and tongue across his collarbone, pausing to suck gently here and there, before continuing my path up along his firm jaw. I gently cup his other cheek with my hand, cradling his beautiful face as I bring my lips back to his.

We continue our slow make out session, in no hurry, just enjoying each other’s bodies. Whispered declarations of love traded between kisses; endearingly touching and caressing each other in the ways we both love.

After a while, things start heating up again. Our kisses are becoming more forceful; more intense. Fingers are beginning to dig into flesh harder, our moans and whimpers getting louder. We’re both breathing heavily again, desire coursing endlessly through our bodies.

I begin to kiss my way slowly down Zac’s neck, down his chest and stomach. I lightly lick a trail around his navel, then down his trail of hair heading to my favourite part of him. I pause briefly, blowing gently on his skin causing him to suck in a harsh breath and buck his hips reflexively.

“Tay...” he whimpers, carding his fingers through my hair.

I simply smile, looking up at him through my lashes. “Shhh, baby. I've got you...” I place a delicate kiss just above the base of his rock hard cock before continuing my journey to his hips, then back down to his thighs – deliberately avoiding where he wants me.

His grip in my hair tightens as he grows more and more impatient with me. “Stop teasing me...” he grumbles to me.

“I’m savouring you, Zac. You taste divine....” I taste the skin of his inner thigh, and gently nudge his legs apart with my hands as I do. “I want to taste more of you” I whisper, “I want to taste ALL of you...” I continue, locking eyes with him as I glide one of my hands up along his inner thigh, down over his balls, and finally between his cheeks.

Zac’s eyes widen momentarily as what I’ve just said sinks in, before darkening with the most sinful look of desire I think I’ve ever seen. His mouth is ajar, and he is breathing heavily.

“Do you trust me Zac” I ask gently, pausing. I have to be sure he’s okay with this. I’ve wanted to do this for a while now, but I’ve never had the nerve to bring it up or do it, until today. Now it’s taking all the restraint I can find to keep things gentle and slow – and not to just dive in and take what I want; taste what I want.

He nods his head emphatically, barely mouthing the word “yes”, before dropping his head back onto his pillow.

At his vehement response, I drop my mouth gingerly over his throbbing erection, letting my breath tease him for a moment, before licking a stripe up his entire length. This draws out a guttural moan from his lips. I do it again and again, drunk with the headiness of being able to elicit such a response from my brother – my lover. I lustfully take him into my mouth completely, bobbing my head up and down his length a few times before moving my lips and tongue down to lap at his balls.

Zac’s hips twitch as I do and he whimpers softly to me, his breathing getting heavier and louder. “Tay...baby...feels so good”

I bring my hands back to grasp his thighs, and gently but firmly encourage him to bend his knees further, in turn lifting his hips off the bed and allowing me better access to my prize. I want Zac to be as comfortable as possible, so I quickly reach my hand out and grab a pillow, placing it underneath his hips as best I can. “You’re so sexy babe...” I murmur, completely overwhelmed with lust and pure need. “Just relax...let me make you feel good...”

I lean down, and place light kisses along each of the beautiful, golden globes of his ass, before tracing my tongue along the same path. My hand keeps gently tracing circles on one of Zac’s thighs as I let my tongue drift ever so lightly across his gorgeous hole.

“Fuck” he gasps, reaching a hand into my hair.

I repeat the action again, and then again with just a hint more pressure. He tastes so fucking good – I can’t believe I’ve waited so long to do this. Desire has ignited within me and I begin grinding my hips against the bed to relieve some of the tension of my own erection. With my confidence growing, I experimentally begin to press my tongue hard against Zac’s quivering ring of muscle. I have to hold his hips down firmly, as he is writhing and bucking underneath me, gasping for breath at every pass of my tongue.

“Oh, fuck...fu - shit, babe” he’s panting almost incoherently. “Keep going, yes baby oh my GOD - TAYLOR, keep going”.

I purr against him, spurred on by the way he is responding to me. As I point my tongue yet again and press against his now glistening hole, my tongue finally slips inside - albeit the smallest amount - it’s still so fucking sexy and I feel like I’m on fire. Zac’s hand in my hair grips so tight my eyes water, but I go back again and again, burying my tongue as deep into him as I can - fucking him with my mouth.

Zac is practically screaming above me, writhing around so hard I’m beginning to struggle to keep my mouth on him. A sheen of sweat is now covering his entire body, giving him an ethereal glow. As much as I would love to keep doing this, I fear I just may break him if I do.

I ease off my ravishing of his gorgeous ass, trailing my tongue over him only once more, before turning my attention back to his balls; I briefly suck each one into the heat of my mouth, bathing them with tenderness before continuing my trail up his cock again. I place a single, light kiss on the head of his dick before I feel his hands under my arms yanking me up to him.

“I need you...to fuck me...NOW” Zac growls at me. His eyes are practically black pools of lust; smouldering pools of sexual need. He smashes his lips against mine, sucking the breath from my lungs. He moans into our kiss, long and hard – obviously not caring at all where my mouth has just been. I don’t know why, but that realisation alone is a huge turn on.

I reluctantly break our heated kiss, only to lean over to retrieve the small bottle of lube stashed in the top drawer of the night stand. I pour some into my hand and send the bottle flying - I don’t give a shit where it’s landed, I need to be inside my man - stat!

Our eyes meet in a heated gaze as I shuffle myself forward to line myself up against Zac’s entrance. I take a deep breath to remind myself to savour the moment, biting my lip as the head of my dick pushes inside of him with ease.

My mouth drops open as I continue to slowly press my hips further; Zac throws his head back in bliss.

“Yesss...” he drawls out.

I pause momentarily once I’m completely buried inside of him. The tightness and heat is almost too overwhelming for me. I have to concentrate on the basic action of breathing in and out for a few seconds so I don’t come apart right then.

Zac brings his gaze back to mine, a small smile across his thick lips. It’s a look full of so much love that I find myself swallowing down a lump that has suddenly formed in my throat, my heart rate spiking. Why did I ever think that he didn’t want me? The depth of his feelings for me a palpable, rolling off him in waves and hitting me square in the heart.

“I’m yours Tay,” he whispers almost inaudibly, but I hear him loud and clear. “Completely.” His hands glide up my forearms, hands gripping my skin. “Take me...”

My body shudders involuntarily at his admission; the heat flaring out from my stomach and spreading like wildfire throughout every inch of my body as I gasp and begin to move my hips. I try so hard to keep myself from getting too carried away, but it’s so hard with the way Zac is on display under me, encouraging me, seemingly staring into my very soul.

I lean down and capture his lips in a rough kiss. He whimpers into the kiss as I suck on his tongue, his hands winding around my back holding me tight. A light moan rises out of my own throat as I speed up my hips. I lean down further, lightly nipping and sucking along the muscles of his perfect, sexy neck, making him gasp and squirm even more underneath me.

Something snaps inside of me and I find myself wanting to mark him; wanting to stake my claim for all to see. A carnal growl begins deep in my chest, making its way up and out of my throat before I realise whats happening. I bury my face into the crook of Zac’s neck and inhale his intoxicating scent, letting it fill my senses, before I sink my teeth into his flesh.

“Fuck – Tay” he gasps, fingers digging into my back harder.

I suck and lave his skin for all I’m worth; my vision hazy with the need to claim him. I have no idea how long I do, but when I finally feel I’ve had my fill, I pull away, breathless, kissing the dark reddish-purple mark once more before bringing my forehead to rest against his.

“You’re mine, Zac. You belong to me and ONLY me...” I pant, picking up the pace of my hips to a punishing speed. “This ass is mine”.

“Yours Taylor...forever” Zac whines back, arching his back and letting out a surprised gasp as I hit the bundle of nerves inside of him; his muscles clench around me and I’m seeing stars.

My mind is blank as I continue to drill into him over and over again, as hard as I can, lapping up every moan, whimper and gasp of my name on his lips. The familiar churning is beginning in my balls; the feeling of a spring winding itself tighter and tighter starting in the pit of my stomach. I watch as Zac pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, a look of building tension over his face. I know it won’t be much longer before we’re coming apart at the seams. I angle my hips, trying to find that sweet spot inside of him again to make him scream.

“Ohh – yes! Right there!” he suddenly screams. “MORE”

“You’re so fucking sexy Zac...fuck I’m close” I bite out.

“M-me too; d-don’t stop” he whispers hoarsely.

The fire in my groin and stomach has reached boiling point. I’ve reached the point of no return. I grasp Zac’s hips in a crushing grip as I thrust into him once, twice, three more times before screaming out my release; filling him up with everything I have – his name gracing my lips as a whimper.

“YES Tay! Fill me up baby – make me yours!” Zac cries out. “I’m gonna come – make me come Tay...”

I blindly reach for his hard cock between us, wrapping my fist around him and moving my hand at blinding speed. It takes mere seconds before his eyes flutter closed, back arching off the bed; muscles clenching my dick like a vice as he falls over the edge. His shout of pleasure fills me with a sense of pride. I made him come apart like this – me.

I collapse down onto him as we both lay there, shuddering intermittently as we come down from such a high. We’re both out of breath; panting hard, pulses hammering.

Eventually, I feel his hands caressing lightly up and down my back, our breathing back to some sort of normal.

“That...was amazing.” he speaks quietly.

I let out a contented sigh, “It really was, wasn’t it.” I smile and roll off of him, our legs still tangled together. I drift the tips of my fingers along the side of his face as he gazes into my eyes – his own eyes sparkling.

“There’s certainly no question of who I belong to now, is there?” he smirks at me in typical Zac fashion.

I have nothing to say to that, so I simply wink at him and place my hand over his heart. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Tay. Always will” he leans over and kisses me gently.

I catch sight of the mark I’ve left on his neck as he rolls completely on his side facing me and can't help my eyes from widening.

“How bad is it” he chuckles.

“Hmmm, well....let’s just say purple is your new colour.” I giggle back. “Anyway, you told me to show you who you belonged to. Now we certainly know.” I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing too hard.

“I did...and I do...” he murmurs as he slips his arm around my waist, his face mere inches from mine. “I’m glad you did it. I like having a reminder of what we have”.

I let my eyes fall closed as I cover his lips with mine in the sweetest of kisses. “I do too. I’m as much yours as you are mine baby. Never forget that”.

We eventually fall asleep curled up in each other’s arms, exhausted; a smile on both of our faces.

***

The sound of the front door slamming jolts me awake from my peaceful slumber next to Zac. Who the - 

"Taylor? Zac? Where are you guys?" comes the unmistakable sound of Isaac's voice.

Fuck.


End file.
